Seconds the Forgotten Promise
by Klamath61
Summary: Carlisle Stregoni Benefici Cullen was a guest of the Volturis or was he? It was questionable about how he had escaped their tyranny. He had a dark secret he kept from everyone even his wife Esme, the woman he trusted most.
1. Chapter 1

Seconds Page 1

Chapter 1

Carlisle's Dilemma

Carlisle Cullen had a deep dark secret, one that he managed to keep away from Esme, and even his mind reading son, Edward. Alice had not yet begun to have visions, of what life would be like in the near future because of this hidden folly. Their last meeting with the Volturi had not ended in tragedy. Aro had left word, that they would be coming for a visit soon to discuss other matters. Aro had reminded Carlisle, of a certain matter that they discussed before he had left the Volturi coven many years ago, the promise that he made Aro. At the time, Carlisle agreed, he did not yet have a coven of his own, so therefore the promise made would not affect others. He was wrong. Aro would come now to collect on the bargain they made. He would have to delay a little longer, he was stong enough in mind to be able to keep Edward out of his head, and Alice from seeing too far off in the distance so as not alarm them just yet. He felt that he could reason with Aro they would have to meet in private.

Chapter 2

Aro's Triumph

The door to his Aro's study swung open and in stepped an angry Caius. "You intend to go through with this?" he raised his voice to Aro. Aro smiled at Caius, that only made him angrier. "Of course, we did not come to war, last time, both Carlisle and I know that I have the upper hand, " he replied with an evil grin. "In fact, I will wager that Carlisle is right now, trying to think of a way to bargain with the devil," he told Caius. Caius, sat himself down in front of Aro, "I know in part some of the plans, tell me all." Aro replied, "I will, in due time Caius, when I have had a chance to make my request known to Carlisle and he can not back out of his promise he made to me all of those years ago." Caius leaned forward, and stared into Aro's blood red eyes, he knew he would finally take care of the Cullens, to where they would know their place.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds Page 2

Chapter 3 Anticipation

Carlisle announced to his family of Aro's arrival in 3 days time. The family immediately became anxious, Edward approached Carlisle. "What does he want, Carlisle?" he hissed. Carlisle just shook his head, "I don't know, Son," he hated lying to Edward. He had to, for his protection, and for the safety of his family.

Chapter 4 The Arrival

The Volturi arrived on schedule. Alice did foresee their coming, however her visions were clouded, and Edward was not able to read Carlisle's thoughts, he trusted Carlisle he would wait and see. The Cullens arrived early at their Hotel. Carlisle contemplated having everyone stay in their cars. Then he decided, they should greet the Volturi, especially Aro, providing a united front. Showing that they did not fear the Volturi. The moment Carlisle stepped inside the glass doors of the old hotel he was greeted by Alec Volturi. "Ah yes, Carlisle, Aro has been waiting for you, come with me," he said with a smirk on his face.

Carlisle leaned towards Esme, "have everyone, wait here, no matter what happens, know that I love you." He kissed her softly on her lips and then left to follow Alec towards the elevators.

Chapter 5 The Private Meeting

Carlisle was lead inside a small chamber, just outside two big heavy wooden oak doors, the doors swung open, Aro stood alone in the doorway, smiling, "welcome, my old friend." "Please come in," Aro said joyfully. Marcus and Caius were seated, they bid Carlisle greetings. The meeting began abruptly, Aro turned on Carlisle, " you have done the Volturi an injustice, I have allowed your Coven to live comfortly, now I request you fulfill your promise to me," he sneered at Carlisle. He would not plead with Aro, he needed time to reason with him, "Aro when I struck this bargain, there was no one else involved, I had no Coven, no Family." Aro paced the large room, stopping to view a portrait that hung on the wall. "I can see how this will affect certain members, of your **family**."


	3. Chapter 3

**Seconds Page 3**

**Chapter 5 Private Meeting (con't)**

**Namely the males in your Coven, including yourself, Carlisle. Just then Marcus stood to his feet, he turned slowly towards Carlisle, "Esme is such a lovely creature, so serene so beautiful, you are a lucky man for an immortal." **

**Carlisle felt enraged, he now knew, there was no reasoning with Aro, according to the "Promise", he made Aro all of those years ago, Esme would be given to Marcus, his Second wife, or Second Bride. Something Aro, lovingly referred to as Seconds. **

**Seconds**, was nothing more than "Right of Way," the Volturi were the only ones who could claim it. Up until now, Aro had not claimed , Seconds on any other Coven that Carlisle knew of.

Carlisle was not prepared for War. Could he raise an army after they found out the fact that he had struck this bargain with Aro, just so he could leave his Coven. Would they be willing to put their lives on the line when they knew he had made arrangements with Aro? What came next was a shock to his system, it was not what he expected. He was informed by Aro to turn over all of the young, desirable , females in his Coven. He snarled at Aro, "what the hell!" He stepped forward, face to face with Aro, realizing Aro's strength it would be over in a flash. Then he stopped short, and said, "Take my hand Aro, I won't embarrass you in front of your _"family." _Aro, knew Carlisle, but now it was Aro's turn to be surprised. Aro, slowly, took, Carlisle's hand, and Carlisle released his pent up anger, on Aro, "_hey, it's not my fault that your wives, go for each other instead of you and Caius," _Aro , stepped back, his eyes full of spite and malevolence, he was in control, "it will be so hard for you to lose Esme, how will you handle it Carlisle?" he went on to say, "have them ready, in 24 hours, that is all I give you to say _arrivederci, _to your _passione, _I warn you Carlisle, do not try to escape. This is what we will expect."


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds Page 4

Chapter 6 Time to Think

Carlisle left Aro, and their meeting. He knew now that he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Time to think, time to plan. He thought of everyone in his family. He was reminded of Esme's soft smile. The curve of her lips, and her beautiful eyes. He was struggling to keep Edward out of his head, and the visions away from Alice. It was taxing his strength. It was becoming too much to bear. He made it to the stairs, Alec followed him from behind, he grabbed his shoulder, "remember Aro's words". He jerked his hand, off and simply said, "get the fuck off me." Alec, grimaced, then smiled, "you Cullens are finally getting what you deserve." He turned towards, Alec, and said before heading down, the stairs, "yeah Alec, sounds good, huh? New blood, in your coven, beautiful females?" then he said with a sneer, "I hope Jane, doesn't get jealous, by the way are you still a virgin? By this time he had a wide smile on his face. "Yeah, didn't think so!" Carlisle's voice trailed down the stairs.

Chapter 7 To the Victor the Spoils

Now came the meeting of the Volturi, Aro had called everyone together. He announced that Carlisle Cullen, formerly known as Stregoni Benefici, had made a contract with the Volturi. This contract had allowed him to leave the Volturi. Aro leaned over the antique writing desk and produced, the document with which Carlisle had signed . He revealed its contents.

_I , Stregoni Benefici, hereby wishing to relinquish myself from the servitude of my Masters, the Volturi , and the Lordship, of the brethren, Aro , Caius and Marcus, will hand over any or all females, of my Coven , found desirable to my former Masters. Failing to do so, will result in my death, and the death of any who stand in the way of the House of the Volturi. _

_Signed in blood by own hand, _

_Stregoni Benefici_

Aro placed the document back on the desk, then clasped his hands together. Carlisle has been given 24 hours in which hand over all of the women in his Coven. I warn all of you that they will be more than a handful. We have already told Carlisle, that his dear sweet Esme, will be given as Second Bride to Marcus. That will be the worst blow of all. Now, Caius, "do you accept Alice Cullen, as your **Second**?" To the amazement of everyone, Caius, smiled, "Oh, yes, sweet Alice so lovely, I shall be honored." He then continued, "how I have envied Jasper, all these long years."

You could have a pin drop to the floor, Aro moved away from the desk, was it to be the sexy blonde, Rosalie, or the awkward, but yet beautiful brunette Bella for their Ancient Master. They looked one to another. Rosalie was stunning, she dressed with flair. Yet she was _aggressive._ They waited. Marcus, was content with his lot. Everyone could see. Caius had an amused look on his face. Finally Aro, spoke, "I have always favored _Blondes."_ So, it was over , he finally made his decision, Jane wondered out loud, "Oh, what will happen to poor, Bella?" Aro turned quickly on his heel, and laughed, "Oh, Jane, no my Dear, I was just day dreaming, I am afraid that Rosalie Hale will take a little more energy than your Master has." He replied, gently so as not to upset Jane, in an ever so soft voice, "I am claiming Right of Way, over Edward Cullen's bride, _**Mi **__I__**sabela**__." _This alarmed, Caius, he jumped to his feet. "Aro you would be better off with

Rosalie, she has no given powers." he continued, Bella Cullen can be dangerous.

"Caius, Bella Cullen will no longer exist, in her place will be _Isabela Volturi, _I hereby declare that she will be my **Second. **


	5. Chapter 5

Seconds Page 5

Chapter 8

The Fourth Bride And He Never Saw it Coming…..,

Just then Aro announced to everyone that the meeting was over. They needed to discuss their plans for the fourth female in the Cullen Coven. He returned to be seated between, Caius and Marcus. The discussion began regarding a beautiful blonde female. "I think you are making a mistake, Aro, Bella Cullen or whatever you wish to call her, she will turn on you, Caius was adamant. Aro replied, "I know this upsets you Caius,she will come my way, eventually, we are immortal, we have plenty of time. " he went on to say, "Now what to do with Rosalie Hale, I have needed to pay a certain member of my staff, for being an excellent guard." Marcus shunned what Aro was going to say next, certainly he could not see this happening. Felix Volturi was the best of Aro's guards the strongest, he knew how Felix felt about Rosalie Hale. He himself could not see this union happening. For certain obvious reasons. It seemed he was going to have to voice his opinions.

Aro then told Marcus and Caius, who was going to have the honour of Rosalie Hale it made perfect sent to him, Felix, he would be able to put her in her place when need be. "Excellent choice Aro," Caius said. Marcus stood to his feet, "No, I do not approve," he replied. "Felix, is an excellent guard as you state, Aro, he has brute strength," he continued, "even though it makes perfect sense for you to give this beauty to a _**beast, **_like Felix, and Aro you of all know this to be the truth, let us just say that Felix's tastes run wild, given Rosalie's past, may I say he rather likes it _rough. _I protest this union." Caius and Aro , looked at one another, this was the first time in a long time that Marcus had stood his ground on such an important matter. He then said to Aro, "I believe that my gift does have some precedence in this matter, Rosalie needs to be given to"….., he let his voice trail off, purposely, "_**Alec,**_ I find this to be a more suitable match, and it is high time, the boy, can not be tied to his Sister forever, he needs to move on, it is starting to become quite annoying." Now, not only did Aro and Caius stare at Marcus, their mouths seemed to be open. Caius replied, "You can not be serious, " Marcus, then said, "You doubt my powers, Caius?" Aro not wanting to see an argument erupt between the two, Aro would relent. He had known about Jane and Alec for years, he had let it go on, they slept in the same quarters. He did not want to peer that far into their lives. He needed both of their powers, what he had not known was how much it irritated Marcus. Marcus had requested to see an end to it. Aro would oblige. From this day forward, he would begin to prepare Alec for his mating with Rosalie. He then said to Marcus, "I understand now, Marcus, your powers are important to us, Rosalie Hale shall be given to Alec." Marcus acknowledged, "Thank you, Aro, it is appreciated." "Your are welcome, Marcus, he returned."

Aro turned to Caius and Marcus, "I declare this meeting has been adjurned." Aro then went to the double doors, "he stepped outside, and saw Jane. "Jane dear, please bring your Brother here." Jane replied to her Master, "Alec has gone downstairs, but I will retrieve him, Aro, it is important?" Nothing serious, my dear, Aro lied . It would be a life altering change for both of them.

Aro went back inside the room, Marcus then said, "I should be the one to tell him, Aro, I am adamant about this." Aro smiled, "No Marcus, it is I who am adamant, when the boy arrives, I will let him know what is expected of him." Marcus said, "If you need my help during the discussion, do let me know." Aro replied, "I value your opinion as always, Marcus." Just then the doors opened both Jane and Alec stepped inside. "Ah there you are, Alec, Jane my dear thank you, I need to speak with your Brother privately, will you excuse us, Aro told her. Jane then left the room. "Come here, Alec," he said calmly to him. Alec stood directly in front of them, Alec had supposed they were going to give him orders on how to procure the females, Alec already knew his part. He would mesmerize them, place them in trances, except Bella, she would have to be handled with brute strength. He was totally unprepared. Aro stood up and faced Alec, "it has come to light, that you have not paired up yet, Alec, taken a female, as your own. This is important if you are in a coven like ours. Myself, Marcus and Caius agree that the fourth Bride shall be given to you. It is quite an honour." Aro stood back, waiting for Alec's reply, Alec was stunned he remembered Carlisle's sharp words, "_are you still a virgin, Alec? _Contrary to what everyone might have thought, Alec, and Jane were close, they confided in one another they shared a special bond with each other. But they did not share that _closeness. _He was filled with rage, the tables were turned on him now. "What have I done, Aro tell me, so I can make it right! Aro only sympathized with him, "Yes, I know, she might be a handful, but you will be able to keep her under control Alec." Alec raised his voice, to Aro, this was forbidden. "She is horrid, a stupid cow, she's arrogant, she's vain, I won't mate with her, Aro. Aro grabbed Alec by his shoulders, "do not speak to me like this Alec, calm yourself, the decision has been made, from this day forward you can no longer sleep in your Sister's quarters. I am so sorry." Alec, looked at the floor away from Aro, "I've done nothing wrong, Aro, why am I being punished?" Seeing that Aro did need his help. Marcus finally told the boy, "Alec, in the days when you were young, marriages were arranged, your family has arranged this marriage for you, if you need to blame someone, blame me, I am the one who convinced Aro, if that makes it easier for you., I saw that you were the suitable match for Rosalie Hale." Alec always believed Marcus to be an intellect, a learned man, most brilliant and above reproach. He had the gift for knowing about relationships. What could Alec do but consent to his own demise. Finally he told Aro, "Master, your will is my will, but I can not face my Sister just yet." Aro understood, and said to him, "then we shall not tell just yet, that could prove most disastrous." Alec then said in an exhausted voice, "may I be excused, Master?" Aro replied, "yes, my boy please." Aro, then turned his back to Caius and Marcus, his thoughts were on Carlisle and what he was doing right at this moment, he sent Demetri to keep and eye on the Cullens. He was now ready to put his plans into action, he had been waiting on this for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Seconds Page 6

Chapter 9 Felix, Frustrated….,

Aro had never broken a promise, when it came to Felix. He made sure Felix got the pick of the litter when it came to warm, fresh bodies. Felix quickly rose in the Volturi guard. Aro could see his willingness, to take on a challenge, his loyalty was unquestionable. Perhaps, that is why his jaw dropped to the floor when Aro announced, that Rosalie Hale would not be pairing with him. He had practically, said, that Rosalie was his when they left Volterra. His "doll baby" would belong to someone else, he had always, found her enticing, she was beautiful, but deadly, she could beat the shit out of anything that stood in her way. Aro's voice, was cold, "I am so sorry Felix, you thought I choose Bella Cullen, so you could have Rosalie, please forgive me," he continued, "we had all thought this was better for her." That last comment pissed Felix off. "She coulda handled herself with me, Aro,", Aro smiled, "there were certain members of my House, that felt she should not have to, once again my condolences, I will make this up to you."

"Sure thing, Aro, " Felix walked out of the room. "Shit," he said once he was outside of the double doors, now he was mad. He was owed, alright, that would have been sweet payment. He would have to wait for the right moment, the right time, who knew?

Chapter 10 The Day of Reckoning

Carlisle, went to Esme, and told her to take, everyone back to the house. Esme wanted some answers, he looked into her eyes, " I have betrayed all of us." he went on, "you will hate me, for the rest of your life, and I will love you for the rest of mine., I will be gone, for awhile, I need to go and talk to some people." The people Carlisle was referring to, was the **Wolf Pack**, Jacob and Sam, their brood. He would need their strength if he was going to carry out, his last plan. He knew that he might no longer have a Coven. He needed to move quickly.

He found Jacob Black, with his granddaughter Renesmee, he leaned over to her, and told her she needed to go home. After the long fatigue, Jacob was able to read his thoughts, his answer, "hell no, you made a pact with this demon, it's your problem, not Bella's or anyone elses." Just then, Sam, came up to them. Seeing the strain, on Carlisle's face, Sam was worried, he too , knew within an instant. "Don't be so quick to judge, he saved your life, we owe him." Carlisle, turned to them, "I am certainly not asking for anyone's pity, I just want you to subdue Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, to keep them from getting killed, they can snap my neck, later, I'll deserve it. Will you help me?" Jacob walked away, wanting to tell Edward, Sam could hear his thoughts. He ran over and grabbed him. "No, these cold ones will kill everyone if they don't get what they want, that includes, Renesmee. The whole family, we should know better than anyone. " Carlisle informed Jacob, that Renesmee was not part of the original "bargain," by right, she belongs to Carlisle since she was born into his Coven, but the Volturi will take revenge, if they do not get what is owed to them.

Jacob Black turned on Carlisle Cullen, "Dr. Cullen after this is over I never want to see your face again." Sam, said in a low voice, "just tell me when and where."


	7. Chapter 7

Seconds Page 7

A Day of Reckoning (con't) Chapter 10

Carlisle returned near his home, it was nightfall he now only had less than 12 hours left, he would be as close to his family as he could be. He would wait, until it came time to say goodbye to Esme, he knew Edward would never forgive him. He sat down on a tree stump, by now they must know something was terribly wrong. The time had passed slowly, for him to do the hardest thing he would have to do in his already long life.

Finally, he walked slowly towards his home, soon the Pack would be there, ahead of the Volturi, they had given their word. He climbed the porch steps to the front door, he felt like an old man, he could no longer keep his thoughts away from Edward, nor the visions from Alice.

The moment he stepped inside, Edward confronted him, "no Carlisle, you can't do this we will fight to the death," he snarled.. He continued, "this is a mistake you made, we will not pay!" Carlisle told Edward to sit down, "there is something I have to say to all of you, " he explained further, "I wanted to be rid of the Volturi and their tyranny, at the time I believed I would never have a coven, or family of my own, then I met Esme, things changed for me, I let myself believe, I was a fool, I let you all down, I am sorry, I don't expect your forgiveness."

Edward stood, up and stormed out of the house. Carlisle followed, when he caught up with him, he grabbed him by the shoulders, "it's no use son, I have to save what family, I have left." Edward pulled away, "your sacrificing the women in our family." Carlisle replied truthfully, "If I don't, Aro will order the massacre of the whole family, do you want to see Bella, Renesmee, die in front of you?"

Just then there were sounds of cars pulling up outside the house. Edward turned around to see Sam. Sam placed his arm around Edward's shoulders, he gave him a sympathetic nod. In an instant Edward knew why they were there. He ran back to the house, to alert the rest of the family. He began to yell, "the Volturi will be here soon!"

Alice screamed for Jasper, "we have to leave now, we have to go!" Edward grabbed Bella, and Renesmee, they headed towards the back door, followed by the rest of the family. But it was too late, it seems Aro anticipated this move. Felix, Demetri, and countless guards blocked the doorway.

Felix ripped Bella out of Edward's arms, he moved towards Edward "don't make this harder on yourself, kid., let her go." Edward readied himself for a fight with Felix. He began to lunge at him, when he felt a strong arm, come around his throat, it was Jacob, doing, his best to subdue him.

There was a struggle, however, it was not with the Volturi, it was the Wolf Pack. In the mean time Aro's henchmen, "handled", the women. Bella was taken first, she was taken to Aro's car, and made to sit behind Sulpicia. At first Sulpicia ignored her, then all of a sudden she leaned into Bella's face and hissed at her showing something some rather sharp fangs. "Oh, my lover, calm yourself," Aro cooed at Sulpicia, "she's just a child." Sulpicia gave a sharp reply to her husband, "oh yes, my dear, and you are not going to exercise your husbandly perogatives with this child, are you?" Aro took Sulpicia's hand and kissed it, he softly answered her "my dear, do I get jealous,when you spend more time with Athenodora than you do with me?" The look on Aro's face when he flashed a grin at Bella, let her know that Aro had a certain something missing in his life for awhile. She wished she could die right then and there.

Next, came Esme she turned and stared at Carlisle in disbelief. The guards came to lead her out of the house She was taken to Marcus's car, and took the seat next to Marcus. Her eyes were downcast and her hands folded in her lap. Marcus, touched her cheek, "it's alright my dear, I know I am not as handsome as your lover, but, however, I do have a few redeeming qualities." Esme did not answer him.

Emmett Cullen, was fighting with Felix, when Sam pulled him off, and quickly put him to the ground. Emmett looked up to see his Rosalie, in the arms of a monster. Just for fun he stroked her long blonde hair.

Marcus abruptly interrupted, "I am so sorry , my dear," he called for Alec to put her in a trance. She screamed out, "I don't want to be put in no damn trance, I want to be remember everything." For a moment she and Alec Volturi, stared hard into one anothers eyes, unfortunately for her she did not have Alice's gift for seeing the future, or much less her future. Marcus motioned for Alec to take, Rosalie to his vehicle, she was to be seated next to him. Jane, who was already sitting in the seat was told by Demetri, that she had to come and ride with him, Marcus's orders. Alice was the last to be stowed, she was lead, to Caius. She too had to sit, behind, Athenodora. Even with his first wife sitting in the seat next to him, Caius leaned over the back of his seat towards her and sniffed the air, "oh, what a pleasant fragrance, my dear, you must wear it on our first dalliance." Alice felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

The Cullen women, were stowed away, their precious cargo, one by one the cars began to pull out. Aro's car leading the way, when there was a commotion, it was Jasper, he managed to break free, of the Wolf Pack, he ran at lighting speed and landed on top of the car being driven by Felix. He broke out one of the car windows, in an attempt to free Alice. Caius, reached back and grabbed Alice by her hair, and placed her in a choke hold, "no my sweet, you mustn't Felix will kill both of you, and I myself am quite fond of you." He leaned closer, and nibbled at her neck, Alice felt nauseous. All she could do was watch as it took, practically all of them to hold Jasper down. She saw the look in his eyes, he would not give up, Felix, the brute, waited, wondering if he would have to murder him in front of Alice. At last it was over, it looked like they managed to pin him to the floor. "Please let go of me, my Lord, " she asked Caius. "Of course, my dear," he replied. She felt her world had come to an end.

Aro stepped out of his car, he could see Carlisle, holding Renesmee, in his arms. What a waste he thought, the child was as precious to him as her mother was. He then signaled, for the Caravan, to start moving they had to get to the airport, they had a plane to catch.


	8. Chapter 8

Seconds Page 8

Chapter 11

Goodnight Sweet Princes

The drive to the airport was a long one, they had decided to leave through Seattle. At Aro's request all but one, (Bella) were placed in trance. Aro wanted them to be as comfortable as possible.

Marcus took the seat next to Aro, "what are your plans for these women, Aro?" He continued, "these women are not play toys for our amusement, they are to be treated with respect or you will deal with myself." Aro threw Marcus a sharp glance, "Marcus, did I not let you have your way, where Alec and Rosalie were concerned?" Marcus was undaunted, "when we get them back to the Castle, the marriages should take place immediately," he told Aro, "we shall give them one week to put away their sorrow, this is not much time, I realize, but in the meantime we can show them our better qualities if you will." Aro thought on this, he signaled for Caius, "Marcus, tells, me that we need to give them at least the week for mourning, in this time we will show them the _better _side of ourselves. Caius, was amused, and said, "yes, Aro this will be our private joke." Further, he told Caius what Marcus said, " he states they will be treated with respect, or he will take care of business," at this Caius was not amused, "I fail to see the humour, Aro, you know is he is not to be reckoned with." He said nothing to Caius, so he sees himself as their Protector , we shall see about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Seconds Page 9

Chapter 12

I Never Promised You a Rose Garden

The plane finally landed in Rome. The cars were lined up and waiting. Aro felt victorious, his troops lined up and waiting. His troops stood by, and watched as he came back with his treasures. Heidi strolled up to Aro, "Boss, I'll make sure they are comfortable," she said with a gleeful grin. "Yes, my dear, make sure they have whatever they want, especially Bella. Heidi, didn't like the sound of that, everyone, including herself thought he would go for Alice, it made sense, because of their powers going hand in hand. Alec said in passing, "you look like you've seen a ghost, I take it you've heard, Bella will be known as Isabella." Heidi hid her anger. Just wait and see, she thought to herself. Alec then said, "more surprises to come." Alec left in a hurry.

Jane was organizing the removal, of the soon-to-be Volturi brides, from the plane. They were still under Alec's powerful trance. Bella was removed last, Demetri flanked her right side , Felix flanked her left side. Bella walked slowly her eyes were on the ground. Her thoughts were racing. The only one, Alec couldn't place in the trance. She saw and heard everything. Felix's raucous laugh, his filty comments concerning all of them, especially Rosalie. He spoke about their anatomy in a crude manner, to the other guards, they laughed with him. Jane then sat next to Bella, she turned to her and smiled. It was humiliating, she had won after all. She never forgave what she did to Edward. When she married Edward, she believed they would be married forever, they both were immortal she never bargained for this.

Chapter 13

Volterra Revisited

Finally they had arrived to their destination, to their Castle, they came through those wide double doors, to their glorious throne room. They sat down and mused about their "future brides", Esme, would be crowned Queen, with the death of his dear Didyme, Esme had the right to be coronated as Queen. While, Sulpicia and Athenodora, were yet still Queen, Bella and Alice would be new Princesses of Volterra.

Marcus, finally said how he felt about Esme, "such inner beauty, so soft and sensual, quite the gem of a woman." Caius then added, "Alice has a pixie like face, it is like watching a faerie floating through air, it is breath taking, to watch her movements."

Aro glanced at the ceiling amused, "Bella, so awkward, yet so hauntingly beautiful, for me it is tantalizing the way she chews on the bottom lip, until that one drop of blood spills forth, I shall be there to catch it, and she will look up at me with those baleful eyes and pouty lips." Aro leaned over and caught, one of Caius's hands and then one of Marcus's hands. He then let go, and knew they had all missing that certain something for a long while.


	10. Chapter 10

Seconds Page 10

Chapter 14

The Queen has Risen

Esme began to come out of the mesmerization, that she had been placed under, she felt numb all over her body. She pitied anyone who had been placed under this boy's trance only to fall prey later for their supper. It was like a snake who hypnotizes its prey before devouring it. She sat up, slowly, trying desperately to shake it off. She looked around the room. Where are the girls, she thought to herself, she only hoped, that they hadn't been harmed. She still couldn't believe, her lover, her husband, Carlisle, could give in so easily without a fight, she wanted to believe in him. All of those years, they had been together, and he hadn't told her, why? The last thing she remembered, she heard him say, " I , let myself believe , I was a fool." She heard a knock at the door. It opened slowly, and it was Jane Volturi, she approached cautiously, "Aro, tells me, that I am to call you , Aunt Esme, since you will be the wife of Marcus and our new Queen." Esme, looked daggers at her, "call me whatever you like, Jane, under the circumstances, I am not in a situation to object." "Well, then, Aunt Esme, it is, Aro will be delighted to hear you say that," she turned to leave, when Esme asked her, "Where are Bella, Rosalie, and Alice?" Jane, gave her a smirk, "you shouldn't worry, Aunt, they are all fine, dinner will be served, Marcus made sure that you all will be given the type of _food_ you are accustomed to. You may be served in your room if you like." Esme replied, "No, that is alright, I would like to have a meal with my daughters." Jane answered, "dinner will be served at 8:00, I will have Alec come by and lead you to the dining area, until then." As she left, Esme couldn't get the the thought of Bree Tanner out of her head, a child who hadn't asked for what happened to her, and Jane being merciless, and what if the situation was reversed? Jane was power hungry she was worth something to Aro, an innocent child was brutally murdered. This would be her life, the sooner she came to grips with this reality the better.

Chapter 15

Is This a Dream?

Alice dreamt that she was falling off of a rooftop. Just before she hit the ground she woke up. She looked around to see the Castle Volterra. She thought , I am okay all I have to do is escape. All, I have to do is run…., then she felt cold fingers on her skin. She gripped these fingers, only to find Bella, giving her a wide eyed stare. She realized it now, they had been taken prisoners by the Volturi. She realized her nightmare was just beginning. Bella grabbed her and they hugged. Alice, then asked Bella, "how much did you see?" Bella replied back, "I saw everything, they put us on the plane, they tied all of you up, plus they made me sit with Demetri, Felix is such a pig, he's nasty." They heard a loud groan , from the other side of the room, "You can say that again, he's a baboon, I feel like shit, boy that kid really knows, how put someone's lights out," Rosalie said, finally coming out of her trance. "Alice do you have a migraine?" she asked. "Yes, not putting it mildly, not to mention, I am starting to get hunger pangs." Three knocks were heard at the door, "may I come in?" it was Alec Volturi. "What the hell," was Rosalie's answer, "you own the joint." Alec, entered, "ladies I have come to invite you to dinner, we realize you haven't had much time to freshen up however, we can not wait until you are ravenous, I have come to bring you to the dining area, where Esme awaits you."

When they got to the dining area, there they all were, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The meal was served promptly, deer's blood. Aro gave a short laugh, "ladies I do hope hope you enjoy, I am very excited to have you here, I can assure you that it is fresh." Alice glanced across the table, at Caius, he cornered her with his gaze, then commented, "Alice, my dear, I hope I do not bore you with some poetry I have written." Marcus was amused, he did write poetry, he was not the type to advertise the fact. Only, when it involved a scintillating woman. "Perhaps, I should like to read you a piece of it, if you like," he told her. Esme shot her a glance, and nodded yes to her. Alice smiled and politely said yes. Marcus, leaned over to Esme , "I could not help but notice, how lovely you are while you where under the _spell_, my apologies, my dear, if you weren't feeling well afterwards, you see, most individuals, do not come out of it." Esme, turned to Marcus and simply said, "Yes, I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Seconds Page 11

Chapter 17

The "Announcement"

The deer's blood was good, it was packed on ice, Bella's throat was parched. She must have drank three full goblets. Aro's blood red eyes were glistening, as he watched her, then he said to her with a grin, mi Isabella, non c'e' niente da magnare! Are you feeling better, my precious? Bella was quiet for a moment, she looked up to see Esme, giving her a short nod, Bella, said,"thank you, Aro, it was delicious, I was hungry." "No need, to thank me Isabella thank Marcus, he made provisions for the meal," he replied. "Thank you, Marcus, she said, "you are welcome my dear." Alec then brought another flask to Rosalie, and filled it, then said, "I hope you are enjoying our hospitality, my dear."

Caius, toasted the new women in the coven, "here is to the new blood, so lovely, so beautiful and so deadly."

Aro, then took the floor as if in a meeting, and said, "I am so sorry to put you ladies, through this but the more I delay this, the harder it will be. As you may already know, Esme Cullen has been given to Marcus, as his Second Bride, and will be third Queen to Volterra, Alice Cullen has been given to Caius, as Second Bride and will be Second Princess of Volterra. Bella Swan Cullen has been given to myself, Aro Volturi, and will be First Princess of Volterra. And now for the Announcement, the beautiful Rosalie Hale, shall be given to my most trusted guard, Alec Volturi. Rosalie, didn't know what to do, she had sat there and listened as Esme, was given away like livestock along with Alice and Bella.

Her ears were burning, she felt like she was going to punch a hole in the wall. But it seemed someone had gotten there before she did, she heard a loud crash, "Master, no, what have Alec and I done to you?" Jane screamed. "Jane, dear, I will give you a moment for you to collect yourself, however, this has already been arranged., we, feel that Alec would be a suitable match for Rosalie." Jane continued to screech, like a banshee, "We have been faithful and loyal to you, all of these years, you can not give my twin brother to that spoiled bitch!" Aro allowed her wailing to go on unchecked for a few moments longer, when he pounded his fist on the table, _Jane! Taci quando parlo. _Aro told her, "their wedding will be in one week, you will be her bride's maid, and you will be _honored_!" Marcus, then said to her, "Jane you may leave now" As Jane was leaving the room out of the corner of her eye, she swore, that Esme Cullen had a gleeful look in her eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Seconds Page 12

Chapter 18

Marcus the Furious

Marcus, was the next to leave the room. He turned towards, the ladies and bid them good evening. He left in quite a hurry for Marcus, for he had quite a heavy weight on his mind. It was true he was tired and bored, since the love of his life had passed away, it was oblivion, it was like he was living in a wasteland. Just existing from day to day. Now, for the first time in his incredibly long existence. He had just been given a second chance to feel alive. He was eye witness to Jane Volturi's disobedience, not only to Aro, but to the House in which she served, even after she was given warning. After all, it was _he_ who had to tell her it was time for her to exit the room. Marcus had an idea, there was another Guard in the Volturi, besides, Alec, that Marcus had deemed most worthy. In Marcus's mind's eye the young lady of the House of Volturi, should have been given away in marriage a long while ago.

Chapter 19

Jane's Ultimatum

Marcus knew he had to act fast, he would have to be clever, in how he would address Aro with his proposal. The next day, they all gathered, the church bells chimed at noontime. The Cullen women were gathered it was their first meeting with the Lords as brides-to-be. Marcus took, Esme softly by the hand and kissed it gently, she stood on the left side of this throne, it was understood that the dear departed Didyme was respectfully on his right. Aro lead his Isabella, to the left side, of his throne and of course, Sulpicia, stood to his right. Alice stood aloft, she waiting silently staring at the floor, Caius gave a sideways glance to Athendora, then whispered, "you must remember to be friendly my dear, but not too friendly, you understand do you not, of course you do!" Athenadora looked up into a pair of red hot eyes flashing fire. He then walked steadily towards Alice, lifted her hand, but instead leaned over to kiss her "my dear lady your lips are sweet, I wonder why we had not thought of this takeover earlier." Alice looked shocked, she did not see this coming. Next to Caius's throne she stood, with Athenodora, she only imagined what is was like for her. The visions did not come to her just yet, she was not ready to know her uncertain future. Alec then lead Rosalie next to his left side, and with Marcus watching he too, kissed her hand.

The meeting began, Aro then began the discussion regarding the wedding, the provisions that would be made. One week was not enough time, for a proper wedding. He had hoped that Marcus would agree, he knew Caius would. And what of the engagement party, his "people" would want to know. It would not be polite. Just then Marcus saw his way clear. He would only agree on one condition. "Yes, Aro," he started, "I may have been a bit hasty, for one week, for these lovely women to put away sorrow, for the men they loved. Aro looked smug, he thought of the two weeks, of the festivities, the costumes, he began to plan it in his mind. "However, Aro, there is one condition," Marcus began, "it has once again come to my attention of a certain young lady in our house, whom we have kept with us, from a young girl, who in my attention is now a ravishing young woman." Aro replied, "speak your mind, Marcus." Caius leaned forward, interested, the last time he spoke his mind, a certain young man, became betrothed. "I can not forgive, Jane's behavior as of late, she is becoming quite hostile, she was told twice to calm herself, I am sorry Aro for what I am about to say, I feel that she is out of control," Marcus stated emphatically. "And what do you propose I do Marcus?" Aro continued, "she is my right hand." Marcus, then said vehemently, "I suggest you cut off your right hand before it makes a mistake you will regret." They stared in to each other's eyes point blank, Jane stood near her brother, she could not believe what she was hearing. To everyone's amazement, Aro stood and then reached for Marcus's hand, but Marcus then jerked his hand backward, and stood to face Aro, and said calmly, "if you want to know just ask me." Then he walked towards Jane, and said "You see, Aro, this child has no business, calling another, "spoiled," shall we say, she needs to take a look at herself , my "Ultimatum", I will agree to the engagement party, and wedding in maybe two or even three weeks time, if she agrees to marry someone like, say," Marcus said waving in the air for emphasis, "Demetri, now there is a good solid lad., in my opinion." The church bells began to chime once more, so the first meeting was over. He turned towards Marcus, and said to him, "I will think on it." Marcus's answered "I do appreciate it , brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Seconds Page 13

Chapter 20

I shall be honored…or it's Jane's turn to cry

The pair stood in front of Aro Volturi, Prince of Volterra. It seemed to Aro that giving Marcus a new Queen, was like letting a child run loose in a candy store. Finally he had gotten his second wind, and it was costing Aro. "My, my Demetri, it seems that you are to gain a new bride, you have known Jane for years, it seems fitting doesn't it, hmm?" he asked Demetri. "Demetri, replied, "Yes, Master." Then he added, "She is beautiful, I am honored." Aro agreed, "She is quite lovely to look at, isn't she, Jane my dear, the wedding will be spectacular, oh , I will plan it myself, you are very special to me my dear." Jane, stood poised and graceful, she did her best, to keep herself in check, from what she had been accused of, when all of sudden, she said, "may I be excused Master?" To which Aro replied, "yes of course, Jane, you may run along." She indeed did run, she was devastated, Marcus's accusations, and now she too was to become a bride. She sank to the floor, and just sobbed.

Chapter 21

The Seduction of Bella Swan Cullen

The third day in Volterra, Esme and the girls did their best to stick together. After Esme witnessed, how Alice was treated by Caius, she decided that there was safety in numbers. Jane came by them as they walked in the garden, she said nothing to them, but she glared at Esme. Felix came in next followed by Demetri, Felix said to Bella, "Aro wants to see you **lamb**." Esme, said, " I will go with her." Felix said to Esme, "Afraid not, he wants to see her _alone, _if you get my meaning." Demetri, waited for Felix to leave, then said "I am here to keep you company." Esme said, "Why? Are you afraid we will run?" "No," he replied, "because you are afraid we will, harm your men if you do." This was true, this is what prevented them from leaving, as long as they they stayed they knew the men were safe.

Bella was lead by Felix into another chamber of the Castle, there sat on the glass table, a full flask of blood. Bella was hoping it would be deer's blood. On the table, were gift boxes in all shapes and sizes. Felix took Bella to a chair, and pulled it out and she sat down, "I hope you enjoy, _it." _Aro came through the door on the other side of the room. He was wearing a beautifully embroidered, satin gold and maroon robe. Bella knew what it meant, he was wearing a _bath robe. _Where they going to have sex now? All he had to do was take her, she wouldn't be able to stop him. He told her, "Ciccia, vieni un attimo qua." Please open your gifts! All of them," he said gleefully. So there it was plunging bras, thong panties, slinky slips and of course the fishnet stockings, Aro stood and said, "no outfit is complete with out these mi ciccia," holding up one of the stockings. "Please, take off your clothes and put on your new _undergarments_ and make an old vampire happy. Up until now, Bella, just thought it was all a bad dream. But now Aro was asking for the real thing. She had to do it. Why was he torturing her? She quickly slipped out of her clothes, and tried not to look at him. First the bra, then the bikini thongs, she went to put on the slip, when she felt Aro's hand rip it away. "NO, mi Isabella, _saresti molto p'iu' sexy le autoreggenti! _Aro then bent down on his knees in front of her and kissed her leg beginning at the ankle, he began to work his way up. Every so often he would suckle, his hands began to work their magic, he found his way to her inner most thighs. Bella wanted to scream, she felt like she was betraying Edward. He parted her legs, and then placed one of the stockings, on her silky long leg, and ever so slowly, he gently slipped the other stocking on her other leg the whole while, he never stopped gazing into her eyes. He opened the last gift a shoe box containing stilettos, Gucci, he then helped her stand to her feet. He kissed her, he wrapped his arm around her small frame, his hand touched her soft cheek. He drank her in, being careful of his sharp fangs, like the finest wine of more than a thousand years ago that he used to drink. To his surprise, Bella's hand swung the boxes off the table, she pulled Aro forward, and without a word nodded her approval. Aro dropped his trousers to the floor, gently guiding his phallus into her, hearing her soft moans, he knew he had reached his "target." This time she kissed him, the "French" kiss, her tongue gliding in and out of his mouth. It seemed like an eternity, of sheer pleasure, for Aro, his desert, was now an oasis. Isabela was full of surprises. Aro thinking that their first _interlude _was over was not prepared for the grand _finale. _She dropped to her knees, and began to tongue his phallus, all the way around, she licked at it hungrily, she swallowed it whole. She drove it down her throat, Aro's groans were loud, she looked up at him. He had a gorgeous smile, on his face. "Oh, mi, Isabela! Thank you.! She managed to get him to reach his climax, he ejaculated, he then pulled away from her. They kissed each other passionately, he helped her back into her clothes, and said to her, "I would not tell the others, I am sorry, my sweet, but I could not help myself, you are Venus reborn." He lead her back to her room, so that she could change for dinner that evening.

Chapter 22

A Very Short Conversation

An elated Aro, just could not seem to get the grin off of his face as he walked the long corridor to the throne room to meet up with Caius and Marcus before the Dinner meal. As he was walking, he passed Caius on the way, Caius knew about the "interlude." "So," he inquired of Aro, "how was she?" Aro answered, "E' stata un' esperienza cosmica." To which caused Caius to smile. He inquired further of Aro, "how so?" To which Aro replied, "Isabela, mi ha fatto un pompino che era la fine del mondo." Caius, stared at Aro, then laughed, for only a moment. "I only hope mi Ciccia, Alice will do as much for me," he told Aro.


	14. Chapter 14

_Seconds Page 14_

_Chapter 23 _

_After Dinner Confrontation…..,_

_The evening meal was over, and Esme, was on her way to say goodnight to the girls when she heard them arguing through the door. "Why did you do it willingly?" Alice screamed at her. "You acted like a piece of trash, I saw you," she said to Bella angrily. Bella stood there, frozen, she had only hoped that the visions wouldn't come to Alice. She sat down on the bed, her head in her hands, "I don't know, I was scared." Alice turned on her , "you were not, you liked the presents he gave you, the attention, you wanted…", she didn't get to finish her sentence. It was Rosalie who stood up for her, "who the fuck are you? Huh?" She went after Alice, "judge and jury, hell I knew women who would do more than that for a pair of fishnet stockings." She then went on to say in a sarcastic tone, "hey, Alice what about that poetry? Boy, I bet you can't wait, "there once a was a man from Nantucket who got his foot stuck in a bucket!" Esme said to her, "that's enough Rosalie, we are all in this together, Aro has been known to snap necks, we are all in a tough situation." Alice, said, "Esme she wanted Aro, she encouraged him." Bella stood up, looked at Alice, and ran from the room. Rosalie, who had been filing her fingernails, put down the file and before leaving the room, said, "some people should mind their own god damn business." _

_Chapter 24_

_It Happens to the Best of Us_

_Rosalie looked around the Castle for Bella, she found Alec instead. He seemed surprised, concerning their present situation. Rosalie decided to play it cool, she spoke to Alec in a soft tone, "hey, have you seen Bella running around here, I need to talk to her?" "Yes I hope she is alright, she bolted right past me, she seemed distressed, we wish to make your stay as comfortable as possible," Alec replied to her, in a gentile manner. "Do you know which way she went, Alec?" she said smiling at her future husband. Alec pointed down a long corridor, "to the right you will find her, my dear." _"Thank you, Alec," she said staring at the ground. "Your are most welcome, Rosalie," he replied to her softly. Their brief encounter, had gotten Rosalie to think of Emmett, she knew the Volturi would surely murder him if he tried to free Rosalie. However, Rosalie was not frightened. Not even on the day of the events, the longer she lived, in this Castle the longer Emmett would live. As painful as it was, she could go on knowing that he still existed. She walked the long corridor and came to a fork in the road, she did veer to the right, when she heard the soft crying. She followed the sound, she found Bella sitting in the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest. She went over and sat down next to her. Bella, looked up at her, "I never wanted her to find out, I am so upset, " she told Rosalie. Rosalie stroked her hair, "talk to me, kid, tell me what happened." Bella began her story, she told Rosalie that Aro made her aroused in ways that Edward wouldn't dare. "How could I have done such a thing, Alice thinks I am a slut," she told Rosalie. "Well, Bella, there is something I've gotta say," Rosalie looked her straight in the eye. "You act like she walks on water, " she went to tell her straightforward, "the truth of the matter is, she acts like her shit doesn't stink." Rosalie stood up, and told her, "we all have to pay the piper for what Carlisle did, he signed a piece of paper, now we are all screwed, she resents what happened, but she don't have to take it out on you." Rosalie then said to her, "look Bella, Aro is going to take you as his bride, whatever you did, it prolonged your life, he seduced you, and from what it sounds like, he wasn't expecting to get the added pleasure of a blow job." She took Bella by the hands and said " c'mon, let's go back to the room, at least he didn't hurt you, and let five different guys get at you, trust me you're gonna be okay." Bella stood up and then turned, and put her arms around Rosalie's neck, and said "thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

Seconds Page 15

Chapter 25

"_**I remember the first time I met yo**__u"…,_

Demetri stood alone in the hallway, his thoughts were far away. He thought back to the day they first met. Or rather, the first day, he laid his eyes on her. It was a hard time then, of all the people Aro turned she was the most difficult. He could not get close, her twin brother, was her shield. Demetri, was however able to get close enough to observe her. She wore her hair down back then, her eyes, were so round, her lips looked so moist. In Demetri's time she would have been married already. However there was a war going on, Aro sent him to spy on her and find out her weaknesses. Jane, came around the corner, and saw Demetri, she wanted to run away. She muttered "good morning." As she was leaving, he said, "Jane, you may not know this but I do remember, you, the first time, your golden hair blowing in the wind." She replied with a sarcastic tone, "save your poetry, it has no effect on me." He replied, "We have known each other too long, Jane, I know better than that, you will come my way." With that last statement, he got the last word and turned on his heel and left.

Chapter 26

An Invitation Arrives

On the other side of the Castle, there was heard a knock at the door, of anticipating females. One in particular, the knock became louder and louder. Rosalie, said " well, let's just she who it is. She mockingly, tippy toed to the door. When she opened the door, there _**he **_stood. He carried a leather bound novel in his arms. Caius then politely bowed to the ladies. He then turned towards Alice "my dear, I promised you poetry readings." Alice looked terrified, it was her turn, knowing what happened with Bella. Alice then curtsied in return, "thank you my Lord." She turned to hug, Esme, and she looked at Bella and walked past. Rosalie walked up to Bella and placed her arms around her shoulders. Caius had arrived with two guards, they began their walk to his study they were just outside the doors, when he announced "you may leave us." Alice felt her stomach tighten. Once inside his study, he took her by the hand and kissed it. "My dear, you are like the flowers in the spring," Please sit down, he then retrieved his chair and pulled it close to her " you may already know this one, Elizabeth Barrett Browning." He looked at her with a grin on his face and started the poem, "Ah yes, how does it go?" "how do I love thee? Let me count the ways, I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach" he then took the book and slammed it shut. And turned towards her with a nothing less than hungry look in his eye, "let us both face it mi _ciccia, _my soul can not reach." He leaned over to touch her knees, his fingers began to slide up her skirt, when she stood up and told him straight, "my Lord if it pleases you, why don't I just lie on the rug and give you what you desire?" Alice was deciding that she could wait until her "duty" had to be performed. He took this as arrogance, he already had a wife who was obligated to him. Caius made his decision, he lifted her out of her chair, and instead of putting her on the floor, made her place her hands on the chair in front of her. Her buttocks were in his groin, he whispered in her ear, "let this be a lesson to you my dear, never be rude to me, and never say never." He took control, he made contact, until he too had found the treasure he had been waiting for. When it was over, he zipped up his pants, and stood erect. Alice was still kneeling on the floor. "Get up!" he commanded. She stood up, and waited for the command to leave. Finally he stated, "I do hope this will not be a repeat performance, I do hope you know that I was trying."


	16. Chapter 16

Seconds The Continuation Page 1

Chapter 27

We Need to Have a Talk…,

Alice arrived back at the room she shared with Bella and Rosalie. She felt numb, she walked in she stood there frozen for a few moments. Then she ran to Esme, and still said nothing. No words would come out of her. Esme could feel that something awful had happened. From her frozen stare, and being speechless Rosalie, went straight to her. Bella held her hands. "She's been raped, manhandled," Rosalie finally said. She went on to say, "I can tell." Esme looked straight at the girls, and told all of them, "now you will all promise me, to look after each other, I want to hear it, don't blame one another, we are all living in dangerous times." It was Bella who said, "no Esme, don't , you don't know what they will do, we need you." Esme gave them all a hug, "remember I love you." She left the room. She left to find one of the guards. She had found Demetri. She did not wait for him to speak, "take me to Lord Marcus." "Now!" "Yes, Madame," he said, "he is in his study." Demetri took her directly to Marcus. Esme turned to Demetri, "can you please leave?" He nodded and left. She knocked hard on the door. She waited a few moments. Then she heard, the command, "enter." She opened the door to find him looking over one of his maps. Marcus seemed surprised. He informed her that after they were married he wanted to take her on a honeymoon, but that he was still undecided. Esme, simply said to him, "Marcus we need to have a talk." She told him outright, that Bella had been already been seduced by Aro and sexual contact had taken place and that , when Alice came back from her poetry reading with Caius they found out she had been raped. Marcus was appalled. Remembering his promise to these women. He now knew what he had to do. Esme took a chance coming to Marcus to tell him. After she spoke she stood silent. Marcus turned and told her, "Esme, please go back to your own room." Esme bowed and left the room.

Chapter 28

Stands with a Fist

The soon to be brides were marched to their prospective places, Rosalie was placed next to Alec. All very common place, with the exception of Marcus who had come up missing. Esme still took her place. Of course they could not start the meeting. Aro said, "Felix go find Marcus." When all of a sudden the doors swung open, with a loud bang. Marcus, walked fast, but not towards his own throne he walked towards, Aro. He yelled, "hold my hand, brother?" Aro stood up, Marcus then gripped his hand, then he knew, in the next moment Aro was lying on the floor writhing in pain. Marcus did not let go and he managed to break the bones in his hand. Finally he let go, but not before, he said. "I warned you." Caius, looked horrified in a few seconds Marcus had toppled Caius and his throne. He looked down at him, with such anger and hatred in his eyes, "do this again, and I will use this throne, for kindling wood."


	17. Chapter 17

Seconds Page 2 continuation

Chapter 29

The Queen Shows her Appreciation

After the day's events, Esme, sat alone in her room. She heaved a sigh, then laid back on her pillows on her bed. She cried her silent tears. She never wanted it to come to this. However, she knew better. It was a private joke in her family regarding Aro and Caius's love life or lack there of. Carlisle had once warned all of them never to speak of it, that they would be punished severely. But where was Carlisle? She once knew a man, who would have killed anyone who harmed her, didn't he just hand her over to her enemies? His last words haunted her, "you will hate me for the rest of your life, and I will love you for the rest of mine." He was wrong, she could never hate him. She still loved him and always will, even after she belonged to Marcus.

As she lie there, she started to think of ways to repay Marcus for taking matters into his own hands. For the first time in many years he took more than an interest. He took care of business. Esme watched shocked as he stood over Aro, while he could do nothing more than lie on the floor in pain. Caius lay backwards on his imperial throne, that was almost crashed and splintered. Finally she stood to her feet there was only one way to repay Marcus, she knew it. She went to the closet and the clothes that were provided, there was lingerie at the bottom in the box, that was meant for her wedding night. She took it out of the box and carefully studied it. It was gorgeous, a long white lace night gown , that was see through, embossed with gold thread. Beautifully sequined high heels, and of course white stockings. She now knew that Marcus had high regard for her, because of the colour that he choose. However he did mean it to be for their night, after the nuptials had taken place. Esme had started to take notice of when and where Marcus would be at certain times of the day or _evening_. She slipped on her robe after carefully dressing herself. She let herself out of the room, she carefully tiptoed past the guard on duty. She then found her way to the bedroom occupied by Marcus. She started to knock, then decided against it. She opened the door slowly, she found Marcus staring at her. He was standing next to the window. She did not wait for him to speak, she flew into his arms. She landed gracefully, smiling up at him. She kissed him softly, and then said to him, "thank you, for what you did for my girls." Marcus then told her, "our girls," he said with a smile. "And you are most welcome, my dear." Esme went to the door and shut it firmly she turned around to face Marcus, then she slowly disrobed. "Oh my dear you need not," he went on to say, "I can wait." Esme moved in a provocative manner towards him, "but you don't have to honey, I want to take care of you." She started to undress Marcus, she gently pushed him back on his bed, she undid the buttons on his shirt, and kissed him tenderly. Marcus was was getting aroused, someone so beautiful, as Esme. She then undid the belt on his trousers, and undid his zipper. She straddled him, they gyrated together, until his climax arrived. Marcus, held her face in his hands, "you are like a goddess to me, Esme, I will do anything for you." They kissed passionately, she decided to spend the _evening _with him.


	18. Chapter 18

Seconds Page 3 continuation

Chapter 30

Wedding Preparation for Jane

Heidi was summoned by Aro, the noontime meeting having been cancelled. He informed her that the wedding and the festivities needed to be underway, they were somewhat delayed. Heidi said nothing, she saw what happened. She hid her anger. What did they expect? A rose garden? It made her angry to see Aro put in this position. "Aro, it wasn't your fault about Bella, she was stupid," she told him. Aro looked surprised, "that's none of your business! Never speak to me that way about Volterra's soon to be first Princess, do you understand?" "Yes, Master," she answered. He said to her, "Jane is to be married, on Sunday, you will arrange the festivities of a Bridal shower, I believe is that is what they call it, the mortals." He continued, "you will have Esme help you, I am sure you will see that she will be of great assistance to you." He finished by saying, "you may leave, now." After Heidi was dismissed, she was beyond anger, she felt scathed. She went to find Esme, so they could "plan" Jane's bridal shower. She had to run all over the Castle, she wasn't in her room. She passed quickly through the hallways, and about to ask one of the guards near Marcus's bedroom when she saw the door open, and Esme and Marcus where lingering in the doorway, and there it was the "smooch", that landed on Marcus's lips, she being dressed in her robe. Heidi, recognized it, because she bought it for her, she could imagine what was underneath. "I guess, I'll just have to go buy something else, oh well!, she thought to herself. She didn't hesitate to run right into Esme still in her robe. "Oh, Esme, hello, " she said with a smirk, "Aro wants you to help me with Jane's betrothal , I mean Bridal Shower, it looks like she getting' hitched on Sunday." Esme stood there frozen, so now she knew why Jane was shooting her all of the those mean looks. "Um, yes of course, just let me go back to my room and get dressed, and I will help you, Heidi, but I will find you, there is something I have to do first" she said to her.

Chapter 31

Mother , Daughter Talk

Esme hunted her down, she would not take no for an answer. She needed to speak with Jane on this private matter. It had to be hard for her. Something must have happened in order for her to be married off. Esme thought back to the night, when they took their evening meal and she would not back down to Aro. She finally found her she was in the throne room with Aro. She would have to wait, Aro acted nonchalant,as if nothing had happened the day before. "Are you waiting for Marcus, my dear?" he asked her. She answered, "No, I believe you wanted me to help plan a bridal affair." He returned with a sweet smile on his face, "Esme, your are a darling, Jane run along with Esme and the two of you can make plans, I am so sure Esme is well versed in this." Jane, walked quickly ahead of Esme. She could feel the anger boiling within her. Esme grabbed, her arm, "so this is why you're angry with me?" Jane jerked free, "leave me alone, Esme." She told her, "I don't want you to hate me, I feel like you could use someone to talk to right now." Jane spat at her , "Oh, how quaint, thank you I will remember that."

She continued, "if I need to talk I can, talk to Heidi, she and I understand each other." Esme didn't give up, she walked behind her. "That's right Jane, Heidi, understands your power, and understands, not to step on your toes, just like a lot of other people in this house, in a way you own her." Esme kept going, "you don't want to get married it was forced on you just like it was on us, Jane, I mean you no harm." Now Jane was pissed, she could not do anything to Esme, she saw how things ended with Aro and Caius. She wanted to move down the hall, away from Esme, and away from everything, that went horribly wrong in her life. There really was no where to turn, the choice was made for her, and even her twin, could not escape his fate. She started to have a melt down. Esme put her arms around her shoulders, "if you change your mind you know where to find me." Jane could feel the pain in her chest, it was a sharp stabbing pain. She did envy the Cullen girls, Jane remembered her own mother, so lovely, she taught her the "craft," for she was a child of nature. She turned to face Esme, "let's talk in my room, I have something to tell you." Once they arrived in Jane's room she locked the door. She motioned for her to take a chair. Once she was seated, Jane looked at Esme bewildered, and scared. "I am to be married to Demetri, I suppose I am grateful they did not choose, Felix, he and I have nothing in common, did you know that Rosalie was promised to him, instead of my brother?" she asked Esme. "No, I did not," Esme replied. She let Jane do the talking, she hoped she would let her hair down. "I know what people think of Alec and I, however we are not "intimate" with one another. I will wear the traditional white." Esme listened then added, "have you picked out, your _**dress, **_for the occasion, I would be more than happy to help you, if you would like." Jane smiled she couldn't deny that Esme had style. Jane pulled a chair next to her, "Esme my mother has been dead for a long time, I think of her from time to time, I of course can not ask her about certain things concerning, the male species." Esme took that as her intro, and went with it, she reached over and took one of Jane's hands. "Okay, honey, ask me anything, I am really an old married woman." Jane did not know where to begin, it was embarrassing even though she and Alec shared the same quarters, she never saw him without his shirt. And Alec the same, so where to begin to ask questions. The only other person she really observed, was Heidi, and she would rather not ask her anything, she considered her a "puttana."

Jane looked at Esme sheepishly then asked in a soft tone, "does it hurt Esme, the first time?" Esme answered in a soft tone, "Jane, somehow, I feel that Demetri would never do anything to hurt you, the best advice I can give is, to allow him into your bridal chambers with open arms, allow his touch and his tenderness, I think that you will find him receptive." Jane did not know what to say at first, then she smiled, "thank you Esme that is the wisdom of the ages." Esme got up to leave the room, she touched her cheek, "my pleasure, Jane."


	19. Chapter 19

Seconds Page 4 continuation

Chapter 32

A Mother Knows Best

Esme , rushed back to their room she couldn't wait to tell them her news. She got there to hear them arguing. Again. It seemed like being confined to these walls were getting to them. They did need their own rooms. "Stop it," she yelled, "whatever it is I don't want to hear it." She said, "I need you all to help me, if we are all going to survive, we are going to have to start by making friends, with the Volturi, as best we can, as I have said before this is a dire situation." Alice said, "well Bella started all of us off, and I got caught in the crossfire." This finally pissed her off, "well, honey, you can add me to that list." She told Alice, "I made out with Marcus, it was sweet." She continued, "Marcus, protected us, and by that I mean you, from Caius doing what he did to you, I did what I felt was necessary." Alice stood looking at Esme for the moment, she said nothing. She went to sit down on her bed. "We all know, you are angry, it was horrible, I know, " Rosie told her. "He won't do it again." Alice's chest began to heave, she was wracked with sobs. "I know what you did for me Esme, it hurts me, he wasn't my mate, and he took me." Esme held her in her arms, until she finally stopped crying. She looked up at Esme then said, "I saw a vision, it has something to do with Jane getting a white outfit. It was really strange, because she seemed totally at peace with it, it looked like a wedding gown." Finally Esme, could let loose with her information untold. She said, "your vision was right, Jane is marrying Demetri, she has asked me to help her find a dress, in other words she needs a fitting." Rosalie whistled, "finally the hausfrau's gonna get a man, huh?" She went on to say, "maybe she'll let her down." Esme said, "don't be mean Rosalie, she is in the same boat we are."

Chapter 33

There was Something in the Moonlight….,

Demetri Volturi kept watch that evening. He walked at a slow pace, securing the perimeter. His eyes gleamed over the premises, he stopped to observe tourists, passing by. They were fools, to come this close to the Castle. But, weren't they all? It had been a few weeks since they had all feasted on the "real stuff", as Felix, phrased it. Marcus was now importing deer's blood in for the women. He then suggested they taste it, give it a try. It was not the first time Demetri had tried it. "Well," he thought, "sometimes you can't get to the real thing, it will suffice." The moon, was over head, full, so bright, it made him think of her. Her eyes were dark, and oval. Her skin was perfect, her hair long and wavy , when she let it down. The memory made him smile. Just then he heard a cracking noise, he jerked himself around, and looked up. Then he saw, "her" she had opened the window he walked over to get a better view, she looked down at him, she wore her night dress, the wind whipped around her delicate profile, her hair was _down. _She leaned over and smiled, tossing a scarf out of the window. It landed but a few feet from where he stood, he picked it up with a gloved hand he quickly removed the glove , he smelled the sweet perfume. Then he heard, "until then, Sweet Prince."


	20. Chapter 20

Seconds Page 5 con't

Chapter 34 The Fitting

So that afternoon they all set off for Volterra's most expensive Bridal Shop. Jane had already told them, none of that "French" nonsense for her, she wanted to be suave and sophisticated, elegant, in the Italian style. Rosalie was the first to start suggesting, the types of dresses she should wear, she said to her, "you're small and can get away with an off the shoulder look, and nothing wrong with showing a little bit of leg, and tight to the chest, or bodice I mean." Esme knowing how Jane was modest, advised, her on gowns with long sleeves and a high collar with lace trim all around. Alice, was looking at the gowns herself, trying hard not to have visions of any of them, in one of these gowns. Just when, she felt herself under control from her own visions, she heard Heidi announce to all of them, that Aro had suggested that they all pick out something for their own, "Big Day." It irritated Esme, that Heidi could be so thoughtless, even to Jane. After they were here for her. Then she turned on Heidi, "yes of course, Heidi, I suppose you've brought, Aro's charge cards?" She laughed, "so this is going to be an all day event, you'll have to stay until it's all over, won't you? Esme, saw Alice out of the corner of her eye, Alice had a little bit of a gleam in her eye, just before she went over to talk to her, Jane sat down next to her, and asked if she was alright. She smiled, "yes, I am, you are going to have a beautiful wedding, Jane, because you know you are doing the right thing." She then smiled at Jane, and asked "have you made your decision?" She smiled and said, "you know I think I will take Rosalie's advice, and get something a little more daring, this is an unknown designer, from Volterra, one of our kind, he calls himself "the House of Vendetta," one Vincenzo Falcone, his designs however do not go unnoticed. Jane then motioned for the attendant to bring out the gown she had her eye on. It was a white silk dress, short in length, it fell just about Jane's knee. It was beautifully embroidered, it was a scoop neck, off the shoulder, sleeveless, showing just a hint of cleavage, which gave way to the old adage, naughty but nice. She looked radiant, beautiful, and now for the the last part of this age old ritual.

Chapter 35 What to Wear to the Bridal Chamber…..,

Esme gathered the girls, and said to them, "this is for Jane, so let's hurry and see if we can find something to wear for our Weddng. It's not like we all want this to happen, let's get this over with." Just then Alice spoke up, "you didn't hear about the last part of my vision, the part where we have to try everything in the store on." Rosalie said, "what'dya mean?" She replied, "after Esme, talked back to Heidi, the vision came, after we find our wedding dresses, we get caught up in trying on the unmentionables, just to irritate her." So they did, it didn't take hours, to choose, their gowns, it only one hour. They found that Jane, indeed had good taste, and the designer, Vincenzo Falcone, can be credited for his designs. Then the fun began, they grabbed Jane, and let her go first, after all she was the one getting married. Jane was embarrassed, in her day, one did not go around showing their unmentionables. "Oh, come on Jane, you need other women's opinion, for that special night," Rosalie told her. They finally got her to try on try on stockings, bras, panties, sexy see thru nighties. She choose white, see thru nightie of course with the matching bikini panties. So, she was finally ready for the "Big Day" as Heidi, mockingly referred to it.

Now it was their turn, Esme needed something brand new, and so did Bella, evidently they showed off what was intended for their wedding night. They all went for it, grabbing teddies, bras, panties, corsets, nighties, and stockings. At first Alice was just watching them, but, she began to notice Heidi, scowling as she observed Esme who would soon be Volterra's next queen, wearing a nightie with a plunging neckline, black lace and satin. Heidi's eyes were a bright red, as she watched Bella, showing off her long legs, strutting around in red thigh high stockings, and red teddy, and matching bikinis, heels were spiked course. Alice finally decided to join in, she put on a royal blue nightgown, tasteful, it came to her knees, with spaghetti straps, made from silk. Last but not least, Rosalie, choose a see thru black bra, matching garter belt, and see thru black panties. Jane laughed, and said, "you know my brother does like you, Rosalie, how gorgeous you look. He is lucky. I am glad my masters choose him instead of Felix, I hope that we can be _sisters_." Rosalie smiled, and replied, "that's fine with me honey." Esme felt that this endeavor was a success, her girls had all helped Jane, come to grips with this part of her new life, she was proud of them.

Chapter 36 My Little Girl is Growing Up

Jane had requested of Aro that no pre-party be thrown, she informed him that; she did not want, to prolong the agony. He did understand, he informed Heidi, there would be no bridal shower. The festivities would commence at twilight on Saturday, which was only a day away. Heidi, could feel herself seething inside, she wanted to see the Cullen women suffer, instead, she saw how they got to Jane. Someone she considered an ally. It was all phony, especially, Esme, like any woman, she used her body, knowing Marcus's weakness. Marcus, humiliated her Master, and Caius, over, Alice and Bella, they deserved what they got. Deep down inside, all women are "puttana" she said to herself. She would have to wait, for right moment, to strike back.

Jane sat alone in her new room, it was decided that her new quarters, would house herself and her new husband Demetri. She felt her stomach tighten , she felt nervous, despite what Esme had told her. She realized by rationalizing she was being foolish, Demetri had never tried to harm her. Perhaps, Marcus was right, maybe it was time for her to be mated. A knock came at the door, Esme opened the door, and gently said, "it's time Jane, we're all waiting for you." On the other side of the door stood Aro Volturi her master, he had been more than that to her, more of a father figure. Aro took her by the hands, he knew instantly. "Are you afraid, my dear?" he said softly, "yes," she told him. Aro kissed her on the forehead, "you are a beautiful bride, cara, you will make an even more beautiful wife." Jane wrapped her arms around Aro, she looked up into his eyes, and said "its over Aro, today I will finally become a woman." This left Aro wide eyed and speechless for the first time in his entire life.


	21. Chapter 21

Seconds Page 6 con't

Chapter 37 Volterra's Wedding

Everything went as planned, there were plenty of well wishers, plenty of guests, all of the Covens arrived on time. None of them, spoke a word of the incident, involving the newly acquired females to the Volturi. Surely, grateful that such a fate did not befall themselves. Aro lead his Jane, his woman child down the aisle, she looked more than beautiful. She asked that Esme be her matron of honour. Esme was not obliged, she was happy to do this for her. Alec accompanied Rosalie, soon they would be wed, Rosalie began to wonder what he had on his mind. She knew that for three weeks, now, they had all been drinking, deer's blood. To her knowledge, that had ceased their _"take out" _meals for awhile. She wondered what kind of effect it had on him, if any. He gently took her hand and kissed it and said, "I can not wait, you are like the breeze off the ocean, and the roses in springtime." She could feel herself blush, she kept her own cool. She just smiled and said "thank you, Alec, that was a real sweet compliment." He returned the smile, as they walked arm in arm down the aisle, a handsome couple. She fell in line behind Esme, and he behind Aro. Alice and Bella, came next carrying silk roses, looking much like the winter faeries, Jane had requested they be her "flower ladies."

Finally Jane and Demetri exchanged vows, they looked into one another's eyes, as though there would be no tomorrow. Demetri smiled and then gave thanks to the House in which he served, and especially to Aro, for allowing him to marry such a fairy tale creature of his own dreams. Jane knew what was about to come, she then smiled and looked at Esme, for the first time since Esme knew her, she actually could see a girl, who was about to embark on her own journey, into womanhood. Esme wrapped her arms around her shoulders, don't be afraid honey, let him into your bed, he will surprise you. I feel that he will be very gentle. Jane smiled up at her, "thank you and my new sisters for everything."

Chapter 38 At Long Last Love…,

The bridal couple were lead to their quarters, once inside the doors, Esme, helped Jane remove her robe, and slide between the sheets. Aro remained outside with Demetri, he said to him, "treat her well, you know how important she is to me, she is the daughter I never had." He turned to his master, "Aro she is now my wife, my gratitude to you.

Before, he was to go inside, Marcus, arrived, "Demetri, you were the only logical choice, a good servant, I know you will be an excellent husband, my word of advice concerning Jane, never let her know that you have the upper hand, let her believe she has it, but always knowing the truth yourself." He replied, "thank you, my Lord."

Esme excused herself, when she saw Demetri enter the room, she whispered softly, to Jane,"you will be fine, your lover is here." Esme kissed her on the forehead, and smiled at Demetri as she exited the room. He walked over to the bed, Jane stared down at the covers. He leaned forward to touch her soft cheek, "you are my goddess " He then gave her an enraptured kiss, finally he would have, what he had so long desired. He stood only for a moment to blow out the candles near their bed. He began to disrobe, Jane sat very still, but through the corner of her eye she saw him, his beautifully toned body, his natural physique. He leaned towards his new bride and said ever so gently, "my I enter your chamber, my dear?" Jane only nodded, she pulled the covers back for him to enter. He slid in beside her, and pulled her close to him. "I have always wanted you, you know," he said with a smile. "I was not aware," she told him. "I hid it from you, and our master, I was no fool", he told her. He then pulled her atop of him. "Now, Janie, my love, do show me what you have in store for an old man like me", he said stroking her beautiful blonde hair, how he loved the smell of her bare skin. Jane was no fool either, she knew that she would keep his secrets, forever, and that, believe it or not, Marcus Volturi, knew his own power. Their lovemaking that night from her new prince, made her realize that her fears were unjustified, for he was skilled as a lover, her new life was just beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

Seconds Page 7 cont

Chapter 39

Forgive Me, for What I Have to Do…,

She lay under the covers, with the sheets pulled up, but she never really slept. But somehow closing her eyes, helped, she was able to relax just for a short while. Her thoughts were on him, how he acted the night before. Was this was the same person who came to Twin Forks, those few years earlier, and aided in the death of a helpless child? So, how did he find himself in this situation? She knew it wasn't his choosing. She longed for Emmett, if that was not bad enough, she also had the _longing, the desire, _day by day, she could feel it. Emmett understood, her _needs, _and gave in to her, it was like a volcano had erupted, when they finished, their turbulent lovemaking. Rosalie, laughed softly to herself, "oh, shit he just has to be around the same height and weight as Emmett, and not too bad looking." Rosalie knew she would not be able to hold it off forever, she rolled herself into a tight ball, with fists clenched, and then it happened, the heart wrenching sobs, but no sound came forth. She sat up in her bed, and said to herself, "oh well, here goes something."

Chapter 40

Moving on….,

Once the crying jag was over, Rosalie, had to move forward. She was grateful, that Bella and Alice weren't there in the room wanting to know what was wrong. She stood by the vanity mirror, and sat down to make up her face, she would have to choose her outfit carefully. She knew that he did care, she also knew he was _old fashioned_, according to what Jane told her. However, a kiss on the hand was not going to work for her she would need something stronger. Rosalie would have to pull out all of the stops, when it came to Alec, she knew what she did and tried when she was younger, and it usually worked. She looked through her unmentionables and found them, she put them on, her thigh highs. She put on a pink dress, that was cut to her waist, that showed her curves and cleavage. She put on silver toned high heels. She carefully placed her hair in an updo. She looked at herself in the mirror, then said "go get him, tigress."

Chapter 41

Heidi's Office…, Hmmmm

When Rosalie walked on the hard tile the clack of her high heels could be heard, it was rather hard to sneak up on Alec. By the time she got to him, she saw where he was, and then began to think, that maybe it wasn't a good idea at this time. She turned to leave when she noticed that he and Heidi were talking in her office. Then she heard, Alec "did you want to speak with my dear?" Rosalie, smiled and said "I can see you're busy." Heidi turned towards, Felix who was also standing in the doorway. Heidi said, "you look, like you could turn tricks, Rosalie." They laughed. Rosalie froze, she wanted to die from embarrassment.

Alec, then stood in front of Heidi and spoke sternly, "now, Heidi, how rude, do run along and finish your business, with Felix, while I have a chat with my intended." Heidi, just stared at Felix and they exchanged glances, as they were leaving, Felix said, "she is going to have him running her errands." Rosalie, did not know if she had the heart to go through with it, until she looked into Alec's eyes, she recognized that _look. _It was the way the boys in the street would look at her when she passed by as she got wolf whistles. She knew she was on the right track, and he suggested they go into Heidi's office and talk. The minute the door closed, she heard a click behind her. And a wild eyed Alec Volturi staring her up and down. Of all the needless worrying, all she had to do was ask, ever so polite, he said to her "may I my dear?" "Yes," she said, she was wondering what it was he was going to do next. He then lifted her dress, just above her knee to take the gander at her thigh high stockings. She responded in kind, "one good turn deserves another, Alec." "How so, my dear," he said with an amused smile. She knew it, she would now know, what he doesn't tell Jane, concerning the opposite sex. She touched his face before she began, kissing him, she needed to know if he could withstand what she had to offer. She reached up, to pull him close to her, she started to undress him, slowly at first, then she ripped the buttons off his shirt. Alec gripped her, "yes I know Rosie , I feel the same." He then dumped everything off Heidi's desk He lifted Rosie off the floor and placed her on the hard marble top desk. The next thing, she knew was that Alec enjoyed his passion, he did enjoy his lovemaking. She told him, "let me up, I want to straddle you!" She laughed, "alright baby, let's get this party started!" She helped him to reach his crescendo, after it was over. There was a knock on the door. It was Heidi, of course. They both got dressed quickly, when Alec, told her, "Rosalie, you are exquisite!" Let me walk you to your room. When they opened the door there was a surprised Heidi, staring at them. "What are all of my things doing all over the floor, Alec?" She noticed the missing buttons on Alec's shirt, and Rosalie, with a mussed up look. It was unmistakable. "Oh really, Heidi, you are such a drama queen!" they just walked passed Heidi and into the other room.


	23. Chapter 23

Seconds Page 8 cont

Chapter 42 Chivalry is Dead…, Part I

Is was raining and the dark clouds, loomed over Volterra, the sun had not shone for three days. As if there would be something ominous that was about to occur. On the third day, their noontime meeting would take place, and would never be forgotten by those who had lived there for centuries, namely the _triumvirate_ of the Volturi.

Felix rushed inside the throne room, and asked to speak with Aro before the meeting began. He informed Aro, that the Cullen males, were waiting in the foyer. Aro then quickly adjurned the meeting, he told Felix to escort the women to their rooms. He then informed Marcus and Caius of their arrival. Marcus said, "they will not try anything, Carlisle, is no fool." Caius angrily responded, "they are outnumbered, let us see what they want." With that in mind, Aro, informed Demetri to retrieve their "guests." When Demetri returned, there they stood the four of them, the "golden boys." Carlisle spoke first, for the whole coven, "Aro, I am sure you know why we have come here." Aro did not speak at first, he turned to look at Edward, he could see the boy's face turn to rage, he did not try to conceal what happened with Bella from his thoughts. He finally turned to Carlisle, "yes, Carlisle I know why you have come, you want to see the former women of your coven." Carlisle, turned to him, and demanded, in a rough tone, "Yes , we need to say goodbye, and to let them know the truth, we have decided to bring other ladies into our coven."

It was quiet in the room, Aro, knew what that meant, devastastation anguish, and heartbreak. The perfect payback for the women they deeply cared for. It was Carlisle's right, to see them one last time, after all he abided by the rules of the governing body. He could not do otherwise. He granted Carlisle his request.

Aro arranged for four separate guards to retrieve each female and take them to their former mates. The next twelve hours would be harrowing for the House of the Volturi.

Alice knew it, she knew her Jasper was there, the vision came to her, at last, she could see him, and wrap her arms around him. He was the one who did not give up. She rushed at him the minute she saw him. She tried to jump on him, but he put her down on the ground. She stared at him, "Jasper, please I've missed you! Please tell me you are here because this has all been a terrible mistake and my nightmare is over!" Jasper could not smile at her, he gave her an intense stare, "I have not come her with that intention, Alice, Carlisle decided that we needed to come here and tell all of you women the truth." He continued, "Alice please understand this hasn't been easy for me." "Now, Carlisle, wants to divulge the truth, Jasper, it is a little late for that," she screamed. He gripped her by the shoulders, "I know how you believed we would be together forever it was in your dreams, you made it a reality, I am sorry, Alice, Carlisle has allowed me to take another woman as my mate." Alice shocked and stunned, when Jasper tried to hold her, she pulled back, she placed her hand over her mouth. First, the rape by Caius Volturi, and the departure of her only lover. It felt like spikes were going through her body into her brain. Alice turned back to her guard, she waited, and waited, with her back turned on Jasper until she could feel his presence that he left. Then she released, she began to turn cart wheels, in the hall to do somersaults, she was knocking down chairs, ripping paintings off the wall. She danced like a mad faerie, off balance. Her guard became alarmed at her behavior, not wanting the wrath of Caius Volturi, he yelled for another guards assistance. Demetri overheard the commotion, when he saw what was happening, he immediately found Caius. He found her , not quite the way he envisioned the sugar plum fairy, or his faerie, he needed to do something for her and quickly before she did great harm to herself. He then removed his jacket and scarf. He leaped forward and "danced," he began to imitate her movements, as if in ballet, every time she almost hit the wall he managed to stop her by placing himself between her and the wall. They leaped into the air simultaneously, and made eye contact. Caius then gently touched down with her in his arms, by that time, Alec was in the room, he motioned for him, needless to say she was mesmerized.


	24. Chapter 24

Seconds Page 8 cont

Chapter 42 Chivalry Is Dead…, Part II

Rosalie was brought to Emmett , the guard stood nearby, she was grateful to see him, just standing there in one piece. Emmett turned to tell her, "you did didn't you?" he went on to say, "I'm bonded to you remember?" She turned away, "I am sorry, I couldn't hold on, they told me I have to marry Alec, they were gonna give me to Felix." He asked in a husky tone, "we've had some good memories, was he as good as me?" She forced a smile, "never as good as you, you were the best." He decided not to hold it off any longer, "look Rosie, I am grateful to you, for bringing me to Carlisle, and for staying with me, all those years, but, you know how I am, I can't hold on either, Carlisle, had to spare us, he had to start over again." Rosalie dreaded what was coming next. "I found another mate, she is nowhere as gorgeous as you, Rosie, but she let me turn her, you know how I feel about you." "Yeah I know, it's okay, honey, I understand."

She said to him, with a sweet smile. She could already feel her insides begin to tremble. "Go on with your life, I can't do anything, I have to stay here, because of who and what I am, a piece of property, just know I'll always love you." He pulled her close, and kissed her , the last kiss of Emmett Cullen. The last chapter in that part of her life. She stood still as she watched him leave, she wanted to savor the last memory. She felt her hands and limbs beginning to shake. Her body felt weak. The guard looked bored from having to baby sit her. She noticed the front entrance door was partly open. She looked again at the guard, something else had caught his attention for the moment. She walked out, once she was outside, she felt herself go weak, the ground came up to meet her. She managed to stand to her feet. She gathered all her energy, and ran, she didn't know where she was going, she did not give a damn. When she came to a stop, it happened she passed out….

It was raining hard, pouring down, lightning struck, the wind beat hard against the windows. Alec searched the castle for his Rosie, the guard that she had been entrusted to, did not see her go out. He became concerned after he witnessed Alice's behavior. Finally, he went to get Jane, he told her that he believed, she left the castle. The guard did not see her leave. Jane went to go get Demetri and Felix, she knew that she did not escape. Jane knew what happened. She was afraid she might try to do away with herself.

They searched for her for over an hour, Alec would not give up, he knew she was nearby, he called her name several times, Jane could see how attached her brother had become to Rosalie. Demetri had picked up the trail, and he found her in a ravine. She was face down, lying in a pool of water. Alec was horrified to see her that way. He and Demetri, helped her up, they got her in to the car, and drove back to Volterra. He sat her in his lap, and stroked her face, as he told her "I am here Rosie, I'll take care of you, baby."

Bella did not remember much of her conversation with Edward, she only heard the words, "I have to tell you that there is someone else, Carlisle will take care of Renesme, and I and my new mate will be traveling, I know about you and Aro, I read his thoughts, evidently you enjoyed _it_ as well. I know that you didn't ask for this, but you have to know that I did try to warn you." He turned on his heel to leave the room, he paused, for a moment but did not look back he shut the door behind him. She doesn't remember anything after that, except for the loud noises, the wailing, the screeches, what was all the commotion? How did the furniture get damaged? Everything just went upside down. She could see everything in slow motion, she felt dizzy. She could hear Aro telling the guards to hold her down, why what was she doing? As they held her, she heard Aro, "oh, mi ciccia." He held her face in his hands and whispered to her _SSSHHH_….., the wailing continued, the noises that were inaudible. They took her downstairs to the dungeon, where they chained her to the wall. Aro stood close to her as she ripped, tore and clawed at him. He took it all, he tried to hold her, all senses having left her. He knew now that pay back was indeed a bitch.


	25. Chapter 25

_Seconds Page 8 cont_

_Chapter 42 Chivalry is Dead…, Part III_

_He had not seen her in quite a few weeks, he dreaded having to look into those eyes, he will always believe her to me the beautiful woman he had ever met. Not having told her the truth, keeping it from her, knowing that one day it might surface. Now would come the worst blow of all. It was someone Esme knew, the woman had been diagnosed with cancer. Carlisle did not mean for her to get this lose to him. He turned Esme, he could feel her sensations, as she began her relations with Marcus, her sensuality came through. So he allowed the other woman to comfort him, in exchange, he felt he could "help" her regain her health and strength. There she was, standing in front of him, as in disbelief, suddenly she spoke, "why?" He spoke, gently to her, "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, Esme." She replied, "You can go to hell, do you know what Aro and Caius, did to Bella and Alice? Aro took advantage, of Bella because he could, and Alice was raped by Caius for being disobedient to his whims_." Carlisle reached forward to touch her, and she pulled back. In the castle, Bella's loud screeches could be heard, she told Carlisle, "do you hear that Carlisle," she went on, "Bella only lived for Edward's love, and had his child, our granddaughter now, they're both gone." Esme's face was contorted, her eyes were glazed over, her voice filled with rage. Carlisle tried again to take her hands in his, she jerked away. "Is that it Carlisle?" Carlisle needed to tell her, he spoke to her slowly, "Esme there was a woman at the clinic I worked with, Mary Hendricks a nurse, I discovered she was dying of cancer, " he paused for a moment, and looked in her eyes, "what is it Carlisle, is she now one of us?" He nodded his head, yes. Esme walked away from him, he came back to tell her goodbye forever. His last words to her before the siege, "_I will love you for the rest of your life and you will hate for the rest of yours." _She did not leave the room, instead she turned to her guard and commanded him, " tell Dr. Cullen that he has over stayed his welcome." The guard replied, "yes Madame," Carlisle Cullen (Stregoni Benefici) left Volterra, never to return.


	26. Chapter 26

Seconds Page 9 con't

Chapter 43 The Faerie with the Broken Wing…..,

It was a harsh thing to watch indeed, after the last few weeks, he, Caius Volturi, Lord of Volterra, had come to realize, that he had taken a rare gift away from a noble man, much like himself a soldier, skilled in the art of warfare. He had come to respect Jasper (Whitlock) Hale, he envied his prized possession, only he did not treat her in like manner. She was able to roam free, not like a caged song bird. Not there for another's amusement. In all of his thousands of years he had lived he would have to do the one thing he had never done. He stood up, he straightened his back, and walked out of his chambers, he would see his intended "bride to be". He signaled for one of his guards, to see if Alice Cullen was awake for any visitors. They came back to say that she was still reclining. He would wait a little longer, patience was not one of his virtues.

He then waited over an hour, he decided to go to her room. He would see to it that she had private quarters. She would soon be his Princess. He finally knocked on her door. When no one answered he gently opened the door. He found her coiled up in a ball, she did not look up the sign of resignation. He went over to where she lay, she stared up at him. At first the words would not come, he then, spoke softly, for him that was a feat in itself, "Alice, my darling, I have behaved in an abominable manner, most heinous, I took you, when you where not ready to accept me, I can only ask for your forgiveness. I became over eager, please accept my humble apology," he got down on his knees. "I will understand if you never come my way." His head was bent, and he was downcast. To his surprise, Alice ran her fingers through his hair, "eternity is a long time, Lord Caius, I want to take this day by day." Finally Caius stood to his feet and told her firmly, "Alice, please after all that is happened, never call me my Lord, again, Caius, will do," with that he politely bowed, and took his leave of her.


	27. Chapter 27

Seconds Page 10 cont

Chapter 44 Could You Do Me a Favor?

Heidi searched the Castle, for a certain individual who could aid in her plans. He was someone she could seduce, with her sensuality, and he would do anything for her. The time had come, for her to take revenge on a certain female who had been a thorn in her side, and it would be over in a heart beat. After the Cullen males had come back to turn their world upside down, the women were "recuperating." She heard that mid afternoon, that the weddings would proceed on schedule. All four at the same time. Heidi was left to prepare everything. There is one preparation no one was counting on.

She found him, it was his turn to secure the perimeter. It would work like a charm. He was a big man and could overpower a _**helpless female**_, that was upstairs, "recovering."

He walked the outside of the castle his keen eyes and ears, could pick up anything, but the smell of her perfume, he knew in an instant. He bent down, and lifted her up to greet him, theirs was a "special relationship," they gripped each other tight, and bit each other's lips until they both bled. "Hey, Felix," she flashed him a wicked smile. "Hey babe, what do you want?" Here it came, "I want you to do me a favor, I know that you'll do it, because, she should have been yours to begin with. " Felix looked into Heidi's blood red eyes, he could see his own reflection. Heidi did not give him a chance to answer, "she is still under Alec's trance, you know you can be in and out before you know it, no one will be the wiser." He leaned over to stroke Heidi's face, then said "you'll be my look out, right?" Heidi reached up, to kiss him , then said, "hey I got your back."

Felix made his way to her room, he used the back stairs. It was an easy plan, he relieved the guard on duty. Once, he saw that the guard had left, he went into her room. She lie on her back, he smiled to himself, it would be a piece of cake, it was owed to him. He walked over to where she lie. He leaned over to stroke her long blonde hair. He touched her beautiful face, to his surprise her eyes opened. He was on top of her, he covered her mouth with his, his hands groped her body, ripping at her clothes. Rosalie, bit back, she managed to get his tongue in her mouth, and bit through it. He let out a yell, then jerked her up, and slapped her so hard that she flew across the room. He went after her, and they fought he managed to pin her down again.

However, the commotion was overheard and the guard, went to get Alec. The door was locked, he crashed through it to find Felix on top of his lover. He flew at him with rage, unfortunately, Felix kept his eyes closed, and sensed where Alec was, he managed to throw him against the wall. Again Rosalie, tried and failed, he had the brute strength on his side. He went to attack Alec, with blind fury, no matter what the outcome, he had come to far now to go back, she would be his. Another powerful force had entered the room at lightning speed, and the battle had begun, the two forces fought, the room was in shambles. Alec kept his watch and waited to assist, then he heard it, "Alec, _**now, **_I've got him subdued, I can not hold him for long!" Alec had Felix , that time he managed to place him in a trance, with the element of surprise. It was over. Demetri and Alec sat on the floor and stared at one another. Demetri knew, what would happen to Felix, for his conduct for attempted rape.


	28. Chapter 28

Seconds Page 11

Chapter 45 Four Weddings and an Almost Funeral

Felix was lead into the throne room, heavily guarded, he was chained and stripped of his uniform, and _insignia. _It was Marcus who spoke first, "you have transgressed, Felix, against the House in which you solemnly swore to protect." Aro stood up, and walked towards Felix, he would have the answer, to his questions. He reached over to firmly grip Felix's hand, and then simply said, "Oh I see, she lead you to believe she cared, how thoughtless of her, when you yourself knew the truth, however, she, will not take the punishment with you. Caius, leaned over, and raised his voice, "it is to be the _**cat of nine tails**_."

Caius handed out the judgment, he knew the rules of the governing body and was more than willing to enforce them. Felix was lead to an antechamber deep beneath the castle, he was then placed in the middle of this room, chained, he could not escape. The guards were on all sides. He stared in Aro's direction, their blood red eyes met each other, Aro did not look away. Caius gave the order, it was to be nine lashes, so named after the instrument of torture. The first lash cut across his back, the blood spilled forth, along with his tattered flesh. There was a moment in between, then came the second lash, ripping, into his back muscles, Felix, held his own, his fanged teeth showed through, no howling, no sound, only groans. Again, and again, he was whipped for his "_transgressions_," until the last lash came, Caius held his hand up and gave the signal to stop. Then Marcus quickly stepped forward, he produced a small bag, and ripped it open, he threw it at Felix's open wounds, to finish the archaic punishment, so that he would never forget. It was _**SALT**_. He finally gave way, his wounds were not healing fast enough, along with his foreign matter, he finally cut loose and howled long and hard. The triumvirate were satisfied, punishment had been served.

Heidi had been given her alternative (ultimatum) either marry Felix or cease to exist. After all, there were many women from other covens "dying," to get at her coveted role. Granted she and Felix had a special relationship, he did what he did, at her suggestion. He would take it out on her. She would be beaten to a pulp by him. Aro leaned over in his throne, and said, "come here Heidi," she approached him cautiously. He gripped her by the throat, and spat in her face, he said, "yes my dear, we know all the rumors, I know they are true." He said with a wicked grin. He ordered the guard to bring in Felix. He came and approached them, Aro stood, "do you know why I spared you, Felix? Because you are the strongest, and until today, your loyalty has come into question, you are not the first man to come under the wiles of a scheming female." He continued, "Felix, I am giving you what is due you, the two of you must be married within 24 hours or I will have you both put to death," he said with a sneer. He turned his back and went to his throne to be seated. Marcus, had the guards escort them from the castle.

It was on a Sunday, the women began to _beautify_ themselves, the day finally arrived. Because of Heidi's disgrace, Jane was left in charge of preparations. She handled it skillfully with the aid of the other women. Jane helped them with their gowns, and helped them pack, for their honeymoons. After this day was over, Aro gave permission for her and her new husband, to take off on their long awaited journey. Finally Jane could see the fruits of her labor. The women were all at the altar, awaiting the arrival of the Volturi men, the covens were seated, waiting to see the joining of the two clans. Finally they arrived, Marcus first, who took his place opposite Esme Cullen, Aro came second and he stood opposite of Bella Swan Cullen, and thirdly came Caius, who stood opposite of Alice Cullen, and last came Alec, who took his place just opposite of Rosalie Hale. The priest, was not long winded, as most are inclined to be, the ceremony at best was short and sweet. It took too long long to get this far,. Aro was _victorious_, but at a _high price,_ Aro had wanted there to be more festivities involved, but with Carlisle's ill timing and Felix's revolt, Marcus advised, it was time they could delay no longer. The priest, then announced to the people seated, "may I pronounce Lady Esmeralda Volturi , Queen of Volterra, Lady Isabela Volturi, Princess of Volterra, Lady Alicia Volturi, Princess of Volturi and Madame Rosalia Volturi, Mistress of Volterra." Jane breathed a sigh of relief it was finally over. It did not turn out the way she thought it would. In a few short days she would take off on her own honeymoon, and Aro would get to take a young female, to his native Greece, someone other than his own wife, she smiled to herself, from what she heard, Isabela already knew how to put a smile on her master's face.


	29. Chapter 29

Seconds Page 12 cont

Chapter 46 _**La Passione del Aro**_

_The plane took off as scheduled, and the new bride and groom would be in Athens, sometime by midnight. Aro sat next to his new young bride, he held her hands in his and softly kissed them. It only slightly perturbed him that he could not read her thoughts. There was something else coming through, he could feel her sensations, and her vibrations. He could barely wait to get to Athens. He wanted her to know what life was like for him, as a young boy, growing up in ancient Greece. However, even more than that, she needed to know about him as a man, his physical prowess. Their earlier escapade let him know that she was more than willing to satisfy his carnal urges, now that she was __**rightfully**__ his. _

_Isabela, sat quiet next to her new husband, she learned, she would not have to address him as master. She was grateful for that. Aro spoke to her, softly, she was still shaken, from Edward's cold dismissal. She thought about his new mate, and wondered what they were doing at that moment. She looked up into Aro's eyes, the first time she saw him, he could have had life or death over her, and yet he allowed her to live. She would always miss Edward, and she knew that she would see Renesmee, again, someday. She leaned against his shoulder, something she felt she had a right to do, after all that she had been through, she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly, on his lips, face and neck , she buried her head on his shoulder, "Aro please I need you now!" she whispered to him. _

_With a wave of his hand, he emptied the room of all servants. He lifted her in his arms and laid her gently on the floor. He removed his outer jacket, and placed it under her head. She smiled up at him and said, "you wear too many clothes." He smiled down at her , and turned her over on her stomach, as he undid the zipper on her dress. He purposely went slow, just as he was about to come to her "gluteus maximus," he found the red lace thong , it made him even more excited. His hands moved up to her matching bra, but no, he waited, he then helped to slide her out of her dress. He would marvel at this creation, his hand touched her stocking, he leaned in to kiss and caress her body, he went so slow at times, so that could hear her moan. By this time Isabela reached up to start clawing at him, by tearing at his shirt and sleeves, "no mi ciccia, wait for me, I am right here," Aro guided her hands to take his clothes off, first his vest, then his shirt, she was reaching climax fast, Aro would have to catch up with his young beauty, just when he thought she would spin out of control, they both managed to pull off his trousers, then he leaned in for the "kill." He pulled her head forward and kissed her savagely, he plunged his member deep inside her , rocking her inner thighs, the gyrating motion, the friction, Isabela, screamed at him, "Aaaahhh, yeah! Aro, please!" When they both had finally reached the crescendo, they lie exhausted. He had not felt such __**passione**__ in quite a while, his young bride, gave him such pleasure so willingly. And to think the honeymoon had not "technically" started, yet. He felt it was time to let her know "the secret", in case of the __emergency. _


	30. Chapter 30

Seconds Page 13 cont

Chapter 47 You Must Listen Closely….,

Aro stroked Isabela's face and hair, he blew in her ear. His hands roamed over her body. "Oh, child you have no idea, how you make me feel," he said smiling. "Isabela, I know that you miss Edward and Renesmee," he went on, "as my wife you have _obligations_," Aro sat straight up, and pulled Isabela off the floor and bid her take the seat next to him. Once she was seated he then told her a secret that had been locked inside him for many long years. "Mi cicchia, I do not expect you to understand, why I did this, but please understand that I felt I had my reasons," Aro sat silent for a long while, as if in contemplation, he said to her "I put my sister, Didyme to sleep," he did not look at Isabela, he continued, "Marcus would have left me, the triumvirate, that I worked so hard to build would have fallen apart." Isabela, said nothing, Aro spared her life, but not the life of his only sister, obviously she posed a threat to him, and threats were eliminated. No one knew, no one ever suspected him. Why, was he telling her after all these years? She continued to listen, she knew better than to speak out of turn. He touched her face, "Isabela, you must meet your obligation, to me in event of an extreme emergency, do you understand?" She nodded her head, yes. "I had chosen you, there was a reason, your powers were only part, there is something different about you, when and if the time comes you will know what to do." Isabela realized that whatever Aro revealed to her that it was too late to turn back now, the wheels were set in motion, she had to give her solemn oath that his wishes would be carried out. "Yes, Aro, I will do as you ask," she replied to him, in a sad manner.

Chapter 48 The Black Pope

_Not knowing where to begin his story, he clasped his hands tightly, he paced the room, and waited for more than a few moments. He heaved a sigh, then said to Isabela, "this is how it began, there was a visitor, one night who came bearing a gift. We now refer to his personage as "the Black Pope," he requested to speak only with myself, I accepted him into my private library. I requested to know why he wished to speak with me only, and did not want Caius and Marcus present. "My Lord, Aro, the gift I bring you will be to your benefit, I am sure you will find it most useful," he said, I require no payment. I rest uneasy with persons who do not require some sort of payment, for "gifts" if you will. He moved towards me and then placed a small black box lined with silver on the table. He waited for myself to give him the command to open the "box." I nodded, he opened it to reveal, three inverted black crucifixes, he then proceeded to tell me exactly how they were to be used. "My Lord, in the event that your "wifes, or brides should become how shall we say of a __**rebellious nature**__, the crucifixes can be driven through their heart, death is an instant, the crucifix then disintegrates, leaving no trace of its former self," he said to me calmly. You see, Isabela, I could not read his thoughts, he was like yourself, a shield, I allowed him to leave, thinking him a fool or a madman, he turned to her and said, " however Isabela, you do understand how, Didyme died, don't you?" Isabela did not want to hear the rest of this conversation or to be told about the death of his sister, she understood perfectly. She told him, yes. Aro continued his tale, "I can tell this is upsetting you my dear, I need to finish my story. There are now two people who know the truth, yourself and a trusted guard, who came with us after the fall of the Rumanian Guard. In the event of my untimely death, you are to seek out Stanislav Volturi, you will give him both the box, and pay him in gold bullion coins, that I have saved for this occasion, do not fail me, Isabela, it will mean your death as well as the death of your dear sisters and mother," she stared down at the floor, and then looked up at him with her doe eyes, Aro kissed her on her forehead, the weight was placed on her shoulders, once again she did not ask for this. She hoped Marcus would never find out this awful secret. She told Aro, "I don't want to think about this Aro." Aro replied, "I am sorry, mi Isabela, I had to tell you, this is for your protection." _


	31. Chapter 31

Seconds Page 14 cont

Chapter 49 Isabela's Turn

Once the awful secret had spilled forth, Isabela realized that Aro trusted her, to keep his secret safe. She was certain that Sulpicia did not know. She then knew that her situation would drastically change. She had to take care of this matter, if the situation ever arose. To be honest she did not know the other Queens who lived in the castle, only that to her they seemed more like ghosts than like vampires, or any other being for that matter. She knew that Sulpicia, was vindictive, from the day she was taken captive, and Athenodora was complacent. In the few short weeks of her honeymoon, in the evening both she and Aro, went on walks. Aro laughed, and told stories, about the people he knew, mostly, women, beautiful and beguiling. The brothels he and Caius visited, how Caius got angry, about the price they charged for the _merchandise _and "sneaked out the window, to avoid paying." Isabela laughed at this, to think of them as young boys getting their first taste of womanhood at an early age. This is what she yearned to hear what life was like before he was _**turned. **_Before he became the "master" of the lead coven and could affect people's lives in a catastrophic way. Without warning, she pulled him behind a pillar, and stroked his face, and pulled him close to her. They kissed the "lover's kiss," tongues entwined, she managed to unbutton his shirt, as she licked, and sucked his hairy chest, "hmmm," he moaned softly. He pulled up her short dress, and pulled down her irresistible panties , she leaned back against the pillar, and told her lover to lift her up. Aro did as he was commanded, she wrapped her long legs around his strong back. "Cmon' Big Daddy, f_k, me!" She screamed, "it's my turn now!"


	32. Chapter 32

Seconds Page 15 cont

Chapter 50

The Homecoming….,

It did not seem like the Brides and Grooms were gone away for the few short weeks on their honey moons. Caius and Alicia arrived first, Alica had insisted on buying everything she could get her hands on in Paris. Caius refused her nothing, Alicia had came back, with a more contented look in her eye. It seemed while they were away in Paris, Alicia saw a more gentler side of Caius, they frequented a coffee shop, where Caius had decided to seek out a book store. He decided to give Alicia the one thing that he had promised from the beginning, _Poetry. _He bought a newer version of a book written by on an old friend. He startled Alicia when he revealed he knew the writer, it was the acclaimed _Iliad_, and the writer, being none other than _Homer. _As he read the epic, every once in awhile he would look at Alicia with her wide eyed stare. He placed the book on the coffee table, and said, "yes, I knew him, my Dear, a brilliant and philosophical man, Marcus and I enjoyed his writings, but more than that, knowing what Homer was talking about because we were there." Alicia looked stunned, she finally smiled at him, then said, " I'd like to see this side of you more often, especially if we are going to share the same bed once in awhile." He cupped her cheek in his hands and replied, "I will mi cicchia, I will share your bed every night if you will allow it." He placed his lips on hers, and did not wait for her reply.

The second couple to arrive were Esmeralda and Marcus, it was he who had the smile on his lips. His thoughts were drifting back to the Bahamas, seeing her in sexy lace nightie, he could barely catch his breath. They would walk along the beach shore, and Esmeralda wore, her two piece bathing suit, she held his hand, he kissed it softly. Finally, he told her, "Esmeralda, I would do anything for you, my love." He went on to say, "no one will every hurt you or our girls." Esmeralda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "you have already done enough for me, Marcus, I could not ask for more." With that being said, Marcus, lifted her up in his arms, and said, "you are my comfort, Esmeralda."

Rosalia, and Alec came in, next, they had hailed a cab at the airport, Rosalia having been just about everywhere in the world, let Alec decide for the honeymoon, he chose, London, why he would even surprised him. He had painful memories, yet, being with Rosalia, on his arm as they walked in the streets of London, he saw the envy in the eyes of the men of Great Britain, as they stared at the sexy blonde woman with, what appeared to be a young man barely out of his teens. It satisfied him, that he made the choice well, new memories with a striking woman, "Mistress Volturi," enjoyed being pampered. Rosalia, saw him begin to relax, every now and then she kissed and cuddled with him. Alec, made her smile, sadness, may have crept in now and again, but, she remembered how he pulled her up out of the mud, and held her close to him.

Alec, was then followed by this twin Jane, it seemed that Demetri, was insistent on showing Jane something she had never seen before. He kept it a secret from her, he knew everything about her life. Yet, he remained quiet, and would have her secrets die with him. Jane studied, astrology, it was an art to her, how astrology grew, and was at it's height, how the fortune teller could tell a person's fortune, or misfortune, in Jane's opinion, the Gypsies, had nothing over the Ancient Chinese philosophers, their Zodiac was complete. She had studied it, through all her long years, pouring over it's vast knowledge, it was a way in which she could size up, her opponents. Then came the day, when Demetri told her where they would go for their honeymoon, he saw the look of shock on her face, it was their only for a moment, then she acted nonchalant. But inside she was beaming, so he really does care, she thought to herself. She would see "the Great Wall of China" with her new husband. When they got there, Jane told Demetri, everything she knew of Ancient China, walking in the streets, seeing the faces of the old men and women. Jane knew they were believers in their ancient philosophy. It comforted her, that their were certain things that Demetri noticed about her, they were now beginning to have a tight bond. The last to arrive, was the master of the house, Aro, and Isabela, of course Aro arrived with an ever present wide grin from ear to ear. Isabela, ran to find Esmeralda, and her sisters. When they all got together they spent hours in "girl talk". They laughed as they summed up stories, then they reminisced, about, past loves, trying to not to bring themselves to tears.

Alec politely knocked on the door to announce dinner was ready. He also let them know that, Felix and Heidi had returned, to the house waiting for Aro to render judgement. Before dinner, he requested their presence in the throne room. They went to the throne room quickly as commanded. They took their places besides their bridegrooms. "Come forth, Felix," Felix stepped forward, "you mentioned I had not given you your due." He continued, "do you still feel the same?" Knowing Aro could just take his hand, easily, he did not bother to lie. "My wife is a whore, " I got my due, master." Heidi stood next to her abusive husband, and said nothing, for nothing was required of her. Aro simply said, "you may go." Just as they were leaving for dinner, a messenger, came to Volterra, it was a letter for Marcus. He leaned forward to kiss Esmeralda on the forehead and wave her off to dinner. He read the contents of the letter, he was surprised, he had not seen or heard from this person, since ancient times.

Roughly translated he read the contents of the letter:

_My dearest old friend, I hear that you have remarried and taken a second bride, is that not the way we live, my brother, we take more than our share. I hear the young doctor gave away stunning beauties, one of them, irresistible to yourself and once his own wife. To save his own skin. But, alas, they never think when making the deal with satani? No? I am not sorry for this. I hear rumours that you are out and about with your new love. Well, I too am sorry for your loss, the grieving all those long lonely years. However, I need a favor of you, my friend, if you could come and visit an ailing old immortal, I shall forever be in your debt. I ask that you come alone, and let no one know the reason for your visiting me. Arrivaderci,_

_Sejanus Appollonia ,former Secretariat , to triumvirate to the house of the Volturi_


	33. Chapter 33

Seconds Page 16 cont

I Need to Visit an Old Friend…,

Marcus could not think he stood frozen, for a few minutes. He had not seen nor heard from Sejanus, in over a thousand years, there was no question that he would do as he was bid. Aro might question it, however Marcus, had loyal friends all over Italy, if not the world. Sejanus came from an affluent family, they had known each other since they were boys. Contrary to what everyone thought it was Sejanus who introduced Didyme to Marcus. Rather he played matchmaker, not knowing whether Aro would approve of the match, he had _**"arranged", **_their first meeting. He would not tell Aro it was Sejanus, he would simply say it was an old friend who had gotten bored, like himself and needed a bit of cheering. He felt that Aro would understand this.

Dinner was served promptly, the grooms were with their brides, everyone seemed at ease for a change. The men quickly swapped stories, Caius told Aro, he did not realize one woman could try on so many shoes, and walk out with only one pair. Aro stared across the room at Isabela, their eyes met, he turned back to Caius, and whispered to him, "Mi ha detto che mi amava." Caius smiled, "how wonderful, my friend." Marcus, decided that he would tell a sweet story, "we were on the beach, walking in the waves, the sunset over the ocean was not as spectacular as , my gorgeous lady." They raised their glasses, in a toast . Alec smiled the whole time he thought back to what Carlisle had said, he thought to himself , my how times have changed. He could see the contented look in the eyes of his twin, and knew she did not need to recount stories, he knew Demetri was exercising his "husbandly prerogatives."

Marcus made his excuses, with Esmeralda on his arm, he requested she go ahead of him, he would be along shortly. "May I speak with you alone Aro?" he inquired. Aro motioned for Isabela, "I won't be long my dear, Marcus needs to speak with me." She smiled and nodded and left the room. "What is it, Marcus, everything is alright with, the Queen, I would hope," Aro gave him a wink of his eye.

Marcus did not speak as to cause alarm, knowing Aro would do the unthinkable, if there were any misgivings between Aro and his old friend. He would stop at nothing to find him. Sejanus was all he had left of ancient Greece and his everlasting love Didyme, he would not trade his memories for anything. "Yes, Aro it seems, Barnabas, in Rome, has asked to see me, he wants to know about the new Queen I have taken, only he does not get around as well as he used to, you saw him at the last festivities we held." Not waiting for Aro's reply, "I will have to be away from Esmeralda for a few days, I would take her with me, except, his house is rather run down." His library, has many old articles, I have not read yet, I might ask to borrow a few. Aro did not seem disturbed, especially wheb he did not ask to take Esme with him. He then told Marcus to take all the time he needed. "Thank you, Aro, it will seem like an eternity away from Esmeralda." He said, "hurry back, my brother."

All Marcus, said to Esmeralda, was that their was a friend of his in Rome that he needed to speak with, he would be back before she knew it. He did not like to lie her , however it was for her own safety, he knew how the triumvirate operated.


	34. Chapter 34

Seconds Page 17 cont

Chapter 52

Confessions of a Dying Immortal Part I

Marcus left early the next day to Caius that old Barnabas wanted some company, plus he wanted to learn more about Volterra's new Queen. He told Caius he would only be gone for a few days. He took his leave from Esmeralda, grateful that he did not arouse Aro's suspicions, he deduced from the letter that Sejanus had been living in a small Grecian village known as Tripoli. So far having been married to Esmeralda was proving quite satisfying he was noticing he had more energy, on a daily basis he felt he was growing stronger. The flight to Greece took no longer that he had anticipated, Esmeralda had packed a satisfying meal for him. She managed to keep it _"cold" _in a portable ice chest, where he could drink the liquid without anyone noticing anything peculiar. Finally, the stewardess was calling out for the passengers to buckle their seatbelts the plane would be landing soon. During this time he anticipated his arrival and meeting, his old friend, he knew all of his secrets, so now he had supposed the worst , Sejanus was _**dying**_.

All Marcus could do was to comfort him, and if he had asked he would help him to end his life. He made up his mind earlier if that be the case. Once he reached the airport, he called for his taxi, he gave the driver the address. He left no traces where Aro could find the letter, he shredded it and threw it in the fireplace.

The driver let him outside of a fairly large mansion, it appeared to be well kept. Marcus had come through the iron gates, he made it up the stone steps. He surveyed the mansion from the outside before going and ringing the doorbell. He rang the doorbell, twice, the help finally arrived it looked to be an lovely older woman, who answered. She smiled at Marcus, and said, "at last you are here, we have been waiting." He answered her, "I know my dear, I must say you have not changed a bit," he said, kissing her hand. It was Sejanus's lady friend, Marcella, they never married, truly believing marriage to be an _institution_. "Please, Marcus let me take your coat, and I will lead you into the room to see, mon cheri."

Marcus was taken upstairs and lead down a long corridor that veered to the right, he asked of her "where are the servants, my dear?" She answered, "we have let them all go, "after today, I will go back to France, to see what is left of my family, no more questions, s'il vous plais?" He did not wish to be impertinent, he simply nodded yes. The bedroom was dimly lit with candles, he could sense his friend was quite nearby, he searched the room to find him sitting at his writing desk, when he saw Marcus he tried to get up from the chair, and almost slipped, Marcus quickly stepped forward and held him. "Marcus, I knew that you would come," he laughed, it was hoarse, he coughed and coughed. Marcus helped him to his feet. "I know what is happening Sejanus, I will do whatever you ask of me," he said sadly. "Then help me to my bed, we must visit, Marcus, I have not seen you in over a thousand years," he again tried to laugh. He had been placed between the covers, Marcus went to get himself a chair, to sit next to him. "Well you must tell me everything about your new bride.


	35. Chapter 35

Seconds Page 17 cont

Chapter 52

Confessions of a Dying Mortal Part II

Marcus told of how Esmeralda managed to make him smile, and be comforted, how her touches, and caresses, are what he has needed all of his long miserable years. Sejanus smiled at him, then took a sharp tone, "you know why you are here, do you not, Marcus, surely you have seen dying, what is one more to you," Sejanus said to him calmly.

There was a knock at the door, Marcella entered the room, "mon cheri, I suppose it is time for you tell Marcus your long time friend what you have been meaning to tell him, no?"

Sejanus said, "I know that this is hard for you to take, I left you behind and gave no word of my departure, not even after I knew that your sweet Didyme had fallen to sleep." He continued, "for that I am truly sorry, I did not mean to take the way of the coward." Marcus reassured him, "I do not blame you my friend." Sejanus then looked at his lover. "Marcus I long for my departure from this world, my body is ancient , I can do nothing, I can go nowhere, live my friend for the time you have left." He grabbed Marcus's arm, "do you swear that you will end my life before you leave this house?" Marcus answered solemnly, "I swear, Sejanus." "Then my brother, please hear my last confessions before I leave this place," he started to tell the story, his eyes were misted over, "from the first time you looked at your precious Didyme did I know that she would be yours, however, Aro was the head of his household and ambitious, I did not know or realize what would happen, especially to her, she was no more than a pawn to him." he stopped the story to cough, then he continued, "Didyme confided to myself and Marcella how discontent you were with the triumvirate, how the both of you wanted to leave, to start the new lives on your own, he was suffocating the both of you." He then turned as if staring at a moment in time, when he finally said in an exasperated voice, "I was there the day your Didyme went to sleep, at first I thought he was holding her in his arms for an embrace of affection, then he lay her down on her cushions, her eyes were wide open, he did the strange thing he opened up his hand, and there appeared to be a black mark that disappeared. I hid myself behind the curtains in her room not wanting him to find me, I stayed there for quite sometime, later you found her that day, never knowing what happened, I tell you my friend, your wife was murdered by her own brother, do you not see now? I have felt guilt but I could do nothing I was afraid for myself and Marcella, after witnessing what he did to your bride we left as soon as we could," he did not look Marcus in the eye. Marcella took Marcus's hand in hers, "on that day I lost someone that I loved and cherished, Marcus the two of you were like a son and daughter to us, we would never tell you the lie, what he did he did because of his love for me, however he will not die without telling you the truth."

Marcus left the room his head was swimming, his senses were reeling, he realized now why Aro was insistent on "right of way," after all these years nothing had changed, Aro sacrificed his own sister for nothing. So he then used this ploy to make Marcus care, by giving Esmeralda to him it would get him to be apart of the triumvirate again to play an active part. However she felt she had to give him her body, just so nothing else would happen to their daughters. Rage began to fill him, but yet he contained it, first he would ease his friend to his death, because in the past they had been loyal to each other as brothers, he took the risk to tell him. He returned to the room, he then asked Marcella to wait outside in the hall, "I will let you know when he is done for." She bowed her head and left. "Sejanus Appollonia, I have listened to your confession, I hereby declare it to be of truth and validity by the loyalty of our brotherhood, I will do as you have requested and end your life on this earth," he took one of the pillows behind his head, he placed it over his friend's face, he pressed down hard with one hand and quickly snapped his neck with the other. It was over, he began to feel hurt and pain. Aro would pay for what he had done. He stepped out in the hall and put his arms around Marcella's thin shoulders. He placed her face in his hands, "my dear you my go and see him." She looked in to his face and said, "you need not worry for me, Marcus, the arrangements have been made, telling you this was the hard part."


	36. Chapter 36

Seconds Page 18 cont

Chapter 53

The Crescendo Part I

No one will remember on this day what really happened. How this eruption started, Mount Vesuvius, was tame compared to this explosion. Torn curtains, tables overturned, angry immortals whom were once men. And yes, the three thrones that stood so stalwart and proud in the great "Throne Room," were nothing but splinters…,

He came out of nowhere like a whirlwind that erupted into a tornado, everything that day reminded him of tyranny, and of the most precious thing that had ever been, it has been said of the mortals that _ignorance is bliss. _Today, he would bring the most powerful kingdom to its knees. He called them out, one by one, they stood and watched him, terrified, knowing the amount of strength he possessed, the sleeping giant, finally awoke, and more than frightening. He demanded of Caius, "did you _**know? **_About Didyme? About my wife, did you know, tell me Caius!" He stood firm, if he would die at the hands of Marcus, he would not die a coward. "I say I know nothing, _**friend, **_of many years, about your dear departed wife," Caius replied on even kiel. "Then if what you say is true, take only what Aro, our dear sovereign Lord, has given you, and leave this place, my quarrel is not with you!" he said in a mocking tone of voice.

Esme watched in horror, she knew what would come next, Aro would not have to do battle with this raging bull, his guards would take his place. Esme ran through the castle searching for Bella. She turned on her heel, to find Caius taking a hold of Alice, "no I don't want to leave, please Caius!" Caius hissed at her, "don't be a fool, Alicia, he, Marcus has found out how Didyme died, she was _**murdered**_ by Aro!" He continued, "if we do not leave, he will come after me next, I did not have anything to do with her death, he is allowing me to leave with the only thing I care about which is you!" Esme ran over to them, "excuse me Caius, please get her out of here, until I can try to get him calmed down, Caius returned, "oh dear lady if only that were true, he means to destroy Aro, I will do as you wish!" Alice tried to persuade, Caius, "No, come Alicia go and only gather a few things, do as I say!" Esme grabbed Alice, and held her tight then let go, they left in a hurry.

And so began the downfall of the Volterran way of life, for eons. Aro's guards were called in to engage him in battle one by one did he rip through them, the horrendous sounds heard all over the castle. By that time, Esme had reached Bella, she was with Aro, he touched her face and said, "Mi cicchia, remember what I told you, our secret, our special secret, do not forget your duties as Queen, and I will not forget mine as your Prince." Aro put on his jacket, the guards were not fairing well against Marcus. There were only a few guards left, Jane stood in the hallway, watching and waiting, Marcus was no fool, he could feel the "boy" nearby, it would be a waste, and Demetri, a marriage he had arranged, oh and yes, Felix would be a challenge.


	37. Chapter 37

Seconds Page 18

Chapter 53

The Crescendo Part II

Marcus did not turn his back, to do so would be sheer folly. He could feel their presence. On the other side of Jane was, Rosalie, they hugged each other, it was suicide Marcus was too powerful. Once Jane had tried her powers on Marcus only to find, that he was much stronger that he seemed, she payed dearly for that incident. They moved slowly, towards him, he finally turned towards them. Esme felt such pent up anger, she felt no remorse for Felix, but why Alec and Demetri? They had the right to go on with their existence, Aro needed to face up to Marcus.

Esme stepped out of the shadows to face her husband. She was his Queen, she still had her privileges as his wife. She, instead called out ,"yell fealty, or he will kill you!" Demetri answered first with great emphasis, "on my life, Lady, if I do not protect the house in which I serve I am a traitor." She answered, "I want the both of you to ask for fealty from the Lord of this house, so he can spare your lives." She turned to Alec next, "boy, yell fealty!" Alec's face was contorted, he knew Marcus could end his and Demetri's life. He wanted the last image of his long life to be that of his Rosalie. "No, Madame, I can not! I too have sworn !" Marcus could see his beautiful damsel in distress, she did not want to see these lives ended over Aro.

He turned his back and made the choice for them. When he turned around he stated , "I declare on this day, that you are no longer servants of the house of Volterra, I cast you out! Take your mates with you!" This made Felix amused, he would now get his chance for the payback. To end the life of this miserable immortal forever.

His voice was loud and clear, "leave before I change my mind!" Jane ran to Demetri, Marcus was showing them leniency Aro would not, she would not play the fool. They had to leave, there were no choices to be had. Rosalie, followed Jane's example, Alec came to her side. Demetri told all of them, don't bother getting anything we have to go before the new recruits get here."

"Ah, Felix, I see you have chosen to stay!, well here is a little salt in your wounds!" Marcus retorted. Marcus tore through Felix like the wind, splattered him to the concrete. Knocking down the Pillars, in the throne room. Felix managed, to put him down, only to realize that he was being toyed with, he was thrown across the great hall. Seeing that it was not going well, Heidi decided to pack her bags earlier, once the recruits got there, she could "explain" the situation. As she was leaving she saw them, out of the corner of her eye, waiting and watching, to see how it would all end. Their faces were covered with, veils, the two last great Queens, of Volterra. And where was the wanna be's? Rosalie, Alice, soon Esme would leave. How sad, that it should all end, especially for _**her**_. Marcus had Felix by his throat, ready to snap the head from the neck! Esme stopped him, "Marcus, no, he does deserve it, but no, I saw Heidi, she has left without permission, your permission!"


	38. Chapter 38

Seconds Page 18

Chapter 53

The Crescendo Part III

Marcus stood erect, "Go and get your wife, I am sure your Master, will want to know why she suddenly forgot the "protocol." I do not spare your life Felix, until another time, perhaps."

Marcus stood and surveyed the damage he had inflicted, how Esme managed to save two lives, out of the ruins, when he heard a familiar voice say, "we can start again, can we not? My sister so serene, like the goddesses of the ancient times, more than beautiful. I was more than honored to give her to you." In a split second he was in Aro's face, he held him by his hair, and gripped him tight around this throat, Aro could only say, "spare my innocent Isabela." Marcus was low to his ear and whispered, "now brother, you are to be assassinated, Sulpicia, and Isabela, will die this day with you. Alicia, Rosalia they are gone, I spared the lives of their mates, but I am apologetic for Isabela, for I was fond of her myself." "NO, Marcus," Esme screamed, "you promised me nothing would happen to our daughters, you swore you would protect them, please! Esme, was on her knees, begging for the life of Bella, the mother her grandchild.

Once again Marcus stood at the crossroads with Esme, not sure of where to turn. To murder, Isabela, was what was required, she was to face death for the death of his beloved. It would cut like a knife through Aro, he only had to look into Esme eye's he knew the answer. Aro's death would mean nothing, soon his recruits would be here. However his empire would not be rebuilt that quickly. On this day, he relieved Aro of some of the most powerful people in his clan.

Slowly he released Aro, he then said, "the guards in your house are dead, all that remains is Felix. Caius, took my kind offer and left with his bounty. Alec and Demetri have committed treason, they refused to fight me to the death, they took their mates with them, your new recruits will be here soon, I am leaving never to return, my mate I am returning her to her former clan."

He watched Aro's face fall a thousand feet, after these thousands of years he saw him in a different light. For the first time in Aro's life he could not see past tomorrow. He would have raw recruits coming in and no one to train them. He put too much faith in his own system, he was a fallen man. Disgusted, Marcus took his leave of him.

He then told Esme they were leaving, he calmly told her that he would be taking her back to Carlisle. She replied, "no you will not!" Marcus said, "Esme, do you not see?" You were given to me as a gift from Aro, he tricked the both of us." Esme said to him, "yes I am sure my former husband's new wife, is going to enjoy my arrival, look Marcus you will just go back to the way you were uncontent, with no solace, I will do my best, but I am not going back to Carlisle, because he has a new life with a new mate." His look was stern, after all of the commotion, Esme was not sure she said the right thing at the moment. "Very well, do not look back lest we be turned into pillars of salt," he said to her disdainfully."


	39. Chapter 39

Seconds Page 19 cont

The Finale Chapter 54

Bella ran hurriedly through the great halls, and into the Throne Room, to find Aro leaning over a pile of wood that once was his Throne. He turned and looked in her direction, but right through her, as if staring off into vast unknown. It was at this time that Bella could see all of the thousands of years take their toll on Aro. He had beaten the Rumanian Guard, only to end up losing to Marcus, his brother, and losing the best of the best in his Guards. Their powers being irreplaceable. For an immortal his visions were clouded, he was done for, how could he keep his head up among the other covens? He felt all of his years catching up to him, he began to feel ill, his mind wandered, his thoughts going astray. Bella then saw what was happening, "Oh, Aro, no!" she cried as she ran to catch him before he fell to the cold stone floor. She heard her own voice say in a firm tone, " Come here I know you are still there, I would not if I were you! It isn't the smart thing to do, if the Master of this house awakens and finds his valuables missing, he will feast on you ! Now do as I say." Out of the shadows in the hall crept an old man and his wife, caretakers of the garden, Bella waved her hand for them to move closer, "help me, with the Master!" They bowed to Bella, the three of them managed to get Aro into one of the bedrooms, to rest comfortably. She could feel _**their**_ presence she knew that she was not safe. She also knew Felix was still lurking in the shadows. She leaned over Aro and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. Without realizing it, she knew all along what she had been intended to do, and why Aro choose her over Alice's faerie like beauty or the bombshell Rosalie. She was more than a shield, there was something inside of his Isabela, than only he saw, without being able to read her thoughts. Then it came to her , Aro words, "do not forget our special secret, and your duties as Queen," she then saw it all clear, Aro had intended for her to be Queen all along, no longer a Princess. She knew where Aro kept the silver black box (and the gold bullion) he swore to never let anyone know if its whereabouts, and she knew that the old man Silvio, would be able to get it for her, for he was the best thief in Volterra. He would be able to get past Felix.

She came close to Silvio, then without telling him too much information told him where he could find both items. Aro had taken the liberty of concealing both the gold bullion, and the box inside scrolls in the library. Silvio had looked at her sternly, "Lady how I gonna get these things? Felix he is suspicious already." Bella looked at him calmly and replied, "your wife's life depends on it, there is a window in the upstairs library, throw it out the window, then leave it where _**he **_will find it. Then you will come back here to me, next you will go and deliver this message." The contents read, Stanislaw , The contents that are contained therein are what we have agreed upon, once the duties have been performed, your position has been assured. The price for your services will be rendered as previously discussed.

Signed in my own blood,

Lord Aro Volturi,

Master of the House of Volturi


	40. Chapter 40

Seconds Page 19 cont

Chapter 54 The Finale Part II

Silvio had no other choice, there was nothing worse than a desperate vampire female. Her fangs began to show when she leaned over him. Silvio worked a long time for the Volturi, he had seen and witnessed many things up until now, he was regretful for his thieving ways. He kissed his Milena goodbye, if he was caught, he would not live to see the next sunrise. They hugged each other, Bella forced herself to look away, she knew what she had to do, if the recruits arrived before Aro could gain leverage , she feared the worst, the women would be in control. Sulpicia, was waiting, with Athenodora for Aro's downfall.

They sat together in the Great Hall, and whispered, then sometimes they laughed. Finally, their husbands would be no more. Sulpicia, spoke first, "I remember the first time he kissed and caressed me, told me how he loved me, such lies I tell you now all of these lonely long years, he goes to take another woman in front of me, she will die before me this day." Athenodora, not so bold, "Caius, can be cruel, all I wanted, was to be understood, I did as he asked, but his tastes were , how does one say, peculiar."

Silvio waited for his chance, what he really wanted, was for Felix to show himself, as a thief, he did know something of Felix. He too had the "odd habits," then he saw him again, turn towards the elevators , but no, he then turned to go down the long hallway into one of the antechambers, Silvio knew, he would be getting ready for the "new recruits," Silvio knew how important his mission was, Felix was intending the "hostile takeover." Silvio crept towards the stairs, for an old (mortal) man, he moved quickly, he made into the library, over towards the old papyrus papers where the Princessa told him. He began to feel, one then the other, he was careful not too make too much noise. He heard noises, it was Felix he had come back, Silvio sat on the floor of the library, he could not fail now. Milena was still with "Lady," and he still had to deliver the message to Signor Stanislav, he gently moved over, and placed his hand on a pile of papers when he felt them, they were bundled as she said they would be. He carefully stood on his knees and looked over, Felix was sitting with the Queens. Silvio felt like his heart would pop out of his chest. He heard it with his own ears, "I intend to make Aro, pay, Alec and Demetri are gone, treason pure and simple, your time has finally arrived." "Thank you , Felix, Aro should never have given that blonde puttana to a boy like Alec," hissed Sulpicia. A good thief knows when its time, to leave with the jewels, Silvio held his breath and waited. The Queens and Felix, left the hallway. He finally stood with the papyrus scrolls and threw them , they landed in his rosebushes, he would be able to tell Signor Stanislav where they were. He breathed a heavy sigh, it was not over, he crept downstairs slowly his old keen eyes moving in all directions. His ears, listening for any movement. He made it to an open window missed by Felix, Silvio knew as much about the Castle, he slipped out quietly into the night.


	41. Chapter 41

Seconds Page 19 cont

Chapter 54 The Finale Part III

Silvio ran quickly through the streets of Volterra in the night air. He knew where to find this Rumanian. Many knew of him, but few ever associated with him. He was an assissan, he was hired by many of the covens who did not want to get their hands dirty, lest they be accused by Aro of feasting in public. He finally caught his breath, he found him in an underground bar, he was catching the "late show." Silvio approached him slowly, he waited for his cue, when he finally turned to face him. His eyes were of the fire red, it suited him, his looks were fierce. He spit on the ground in front of him. Silvio's face was solemn, he simply handed him the note. He read the note, then shoved it his pocket, then Silvio, told him, "Signor, I will lead you to where the goods are, I am assured that everything will be there that you will require." Stanislav Volturi stood to his feet, he gripped Silvio, by his shirt the old man said nothing. "It better be old man, I am getting hungry."

Silvio lead him back to Volterra, he told him of the chaos that ensued, he already knew about it. He kept himself up to date and waited for his time to come. He turned back towards, Silvio when they reached the castle. "Where is it old man? Where did you put it?" Silvio was cautious, not because he was scared, he could only think of Milena. "It is in the rose bushes, Signor, by the high wall over there, the Princessa is waiting for you." He gave Silvio a cold hard stare, "wait here, don't move from this spot."

Stanislav Volturi, the last of the Rumanian guards was finally being called upon, it was ironic, he was the only guard left, after the "Great Fall." He knew this day would come, Aro was either dead or dying, he heard that the one, he choose, "was breath taking", they would kill her if they came into power. Loyalty, was not an issue with him, the one with the most power won out. He reached the far end of the high wall, when he spotted the rose bushes. He searched through them , when he found the scrolls. He quickly grabbed them, he scoped the area to see if he could see a sign, of Felix , or anyone else, he sat on the ground and unrolled the first one to reveal the antique silver and black box. He knew its contents, and was given careful instructions on their use. He knew what was contained in the second scroll, he swiftly secured it in the inner pocket inside his jacket. Now all that was left was to do the "dirty work."

He went back to the old man, and told him "C'mon take me to the Mistress of the House, is Aro dead yet?" Silvio replied, "No Signor, he has taken a spell, but he was alive when I left him with the Princessa." Silvio took him to the place, he where he made his escape. Through the window, Stanislav opened it carefully, his sharp ears, heard Felix. He motioned for Silvio to come through the window. "Hurry up old man, we need to find her! Otherwise I don't get the other part of this bargain." He motioned for the old man to stand next to him, Felix was pacing, he was searching the every antechamber looking for Aro, and his bride. "He can not wait to be King," he gave a short laugh, "alright let's go!" Silvio moved very quickly, he was as great a thief as, Stanislav was an assassin. He stole past Felix, knowing every inch of the castle. He stopped short next to the doorway that held his beloved. He tapped lightly on the door. He knew she would be afraid to open it. He saw his Mistress, he bowed to her, and whispered, "he is here Lady." Stanislav, came next to the doorway, when he saw her, the pouty lips with the beautiful doe eyes, with hair as black as midnight. The rumors were true. He quickly bowed, and said nothing to her, he produced the note. Before he left he gave her the gold bullion, but kept the two sharp objects contained in the box.

From the moment Silvio found him at the nightclub he had already formulated his plan. It was time to execute. There was talk in the town of the two Queens, and how they never left the castle. Yet, they were never out of each other's sight. He sniffed the air, the aroma was sweet of the most expensive, French perfume. Felix was guarding them, the old man would have to create a diversion, or be killed by him. Silvio was standing just outside the throne room, he motioned for him. "Go tell Felix, that the recruits are in town, and that they are waiting for him at the Cicero Hotel." Silvio, did not blink an eye, he shook his head and left. He waiting a few moments, and then he heard, Silvio explaining to Felix that there were many young men in town, asking for their Master. He heard Felix tell Silvio, that he would "_come with him_." The old man sighed and told him yes, Signor.

He held the box close to his chest, he heard their shoes on the hard concrete as they headed towards the elevator. The old man had seen his last day, yet for a mortal, he had not seen the like of him in awhile. He began to creep closer and closer to where they sat, he opened the box and removed the daggers. He knew from the gossip that Sulpicia, would be the stronger. It had to be this way. He came from behind the pillar, gripping Volterra's first Queen, covering her mouth from screaming, the dagger made its way through her chest. She collapsed to the floor with her eyes wide opened. Athenodora watched in horror, where was Felix? She ran for cover, she could not look back, what had she done to deserve this? She turned around when she saw her attacker, she recognized him, "Assassino!" she screamed. "FELIX! HELP ME!" He came at her with full force, he embedded the dagger before she could even fight back, she was defenseless even for a nosferatu.

Just then he heard a noise, it was Silvio, he gave Felix the slip. "Signor, Felix is on his way back!" He pointed with his finger towards the room where Aro was being kept. Silvio went into the room gratefully. Felix realizing that he had been duped, found Athenodora first, he could see Sulpicia lying on ground. What he needed was to find Aro, _dead_.

Stanislav jumped out of the shadows, "my friend, here we are once again, you and I, no?", he moved towards Felix. "We believe that we are the favorites, only to find out that someone else has a "master" plan, that leaves us in the dust."

"Let's get this over with, Stan!" he continued, "I have recruits coming. "No I think you are mistaken, those are my recruits," he hissed. "You see the women are dead, your master had me, murder them in case something like yourself would happen, he has promised me your head on a silver platter, and your _**position." **_With that last statement began the fall of the triumvirate.


	42. Chapter 42

Seconds Page 20 cont

Chapter 55 The Grand Finale

This will be the last chapter in this very long story, if any of you readers who are fans of the _**Twilight Series**_, have followed along with this story I thank you. For those of you that have left comments I am most appreciative. I felt that I was not traditional to the main characters in Twilight, but that I took more of a surprise ending.

There came a knock on the antechamber door, and only one Guard left standing. Not wanting to be rude to his new young Queen. He signaled for the old gardener, he came to the door. He held up the head of Felix Volturi. Silvio knew what it meant, he went on bended knee before Queen Isabela, and said "Finito, my Queen." She handed the gold bullion in the velvet pouch to Silvio, "tell master Stanislav, that Lord Aro will be wishing to speak with him." Silvio did as he was told, Stanislav heard her, he bowed and left.

Isabela, stood to her feet, she waved away the old man and his wife and told them, "you are excused." Silvio left with his wife, in a hurry, he was never so happy to see the sunrise.

"Aro, can you open your eyes?" Bella cooed at him, "open your eyes, lover!" She gently kissed him on his lips. He murmured, he started to come to his senses. He saw her, strikingly beautiful, her lips were moist, and inviting. He reached up to kiss her. She held him tight, "Aro, Felix is dead, your kingdom was threatened, I am sorry to tell you that I found it necessary to seek the services of Stanislav Volturi." He sat straight up in bed, he looked at her then he grinned from ear to ear. He knew what it meant, he held her close, and told her, "mi Isabela, mi passione." Now my sweet child, let me get ready, Stanislav and I do have much to talk about before my recruits arrive.

It has been said that no one really knows what started on this day of the volcanic eruption, but that it ended, by the _**Changing of the Guards. **_A very powerful Guard, was next in line, the previous Guard lost his life as he was challenged, and was defeated.


End file.
